


Mein Lieber

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неромантичная история любви проститутки и гардеробщика в австрийской столице.</p>
<p> "...От одежды Стефана пахнет дождем. Пахнет утренним туманом. Маленькие капельки влаги на его куртке, на его шарфе, на его лице и растрепанных волосах. Он смотрит на меня и говорит:<br/> - А, Андреас.<br/> Я отворачиваюсь к окну и затыкаю уши. Но я все равно слышу его голос. Он говорит:<br/> - Доброе утро, мой любимый."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ob Ich Das Verdiene

_Ich fühl mich schrottig_   
_und ich fühl mich kaputt_   
_ich bin wohl schäbig_   
_und auch abgenutzt…_

 

 

Проклятая, трижды проклятая, чертова Вена, город, который я ненавижу всей душой. Если у меня еще осталась душа.   
  
Хотел бы я верить, что ее нет, что она растворилась в этом холодном туманном городе, в котором по вечерам каждый чувствует себя абсолютно одиноким. Это идеальное одиночество, доведенное до последнего предела.   
  
Одиночество здесь ничем не отличается от ледяного и темного отчаяния, которое подкрадывается к нам из самых глубин нашей злосчастной души. Душа…опять это странное слово. Но довольно на сегодня странных слов!  
  
Действительно, довольно.   
  
Куртки, пальто, меховые манто, шляпы и шарфы плотно развешаны по крючкам, где-то там, внутри клуба, грохочет музыка, а я сижу здесь – в сыром и влажном гардеробе с тусклой лампочкой, болтающейся над потолком. Холодно. Привычное дерьмо! Сквозняки в этом месте, в этой дыре собачей, продирают меня до костей.   
  
И снова эти пустые часы ожидания. Охранник ходит туда-сюда по узкому коридору холла, сплевывая на каменный пол. Иногда бросает презрительный взгляд на меня из-под насупленных бровей. Я молчу. Но стоит ему отвернуться – я мысленно посылаю проклятия в его жирную, бычью шею. Ах, что бы я отдал сейчас за несколько затяжек какой-нибудь пусть даже самой паршивенькой сигареткой! Но мне ничего не светит. Только не в его смену. Он, пропади он пропадом, этот треклятый амбал, ни за что не выпустит меня наружу. Даже на минутку, даже на секундочку. Ведь гардеробщик должен быть на своем месте. Бедный, бедный гардеробщик, а в данном случае это я, он должен быть точно автомат, совсем без человеческих чувств и потребностей. И это на целую ночь.   
  
Охранник относится ко мне как к отбросу, да, я привык. К чему только не может привыкнуть человек – к унижениям, к холоду, к низкой зарплате, к одиночеству, к безысходности, такой же, как сырая, темно-серая каменная стена коридора…  
  
\- Андреас, чертов говнюк, вынь башку из задницы! Что, заснул там что ли?!! – вдруг орет охранник, и я вздрагиваю, поднимая глаза. Передо мною парочка девиц – типичных шлюх – у одной из них в руках пластмассовые номерки. Я что, и правда заснул? Совсем не заметил их, они будто бы из-под земли возникли.   
  
Девица с ярко-рыжими волосами подмигивает мне, протягивая номерок. Когда наши руки соприкасаются, я ощущаю, какие липкие, даже можно сказать склизкие ее пальцы. И холодные. В этом месте все чертовски холодное, в особенности, чужие руки.  
  
Почему-то я подумал о Стефане. Его руки всегда очень-очень холодные, и их так сложно отогреть. Невозможно даже, но иногда у меня выходит.   
  
Я все еще думаю об этом, протягивая рыжей девице ее куртку и меховую накидку ее подружки, а она ухмыляется нестерпимо ярко накрашенным ртом. И эти губы, громадные розовые губы на бледном лице, говорят мне:  
  
\- Звони в любое время, лапочка.  
  
Девица посмеивается и, смерив меня неоднозначным взглядом, направляется к выходу, за ней лениво следует ее подружка. Я смотрю на свою ладонь – в ней немного помятый листок из блокнота с номером мобильного телефона. Почерк девицы, в отличие от нее самой, очень аккуратный и даже красивый. Я где-то с полминуты тупо разглядываю листок, потом, скомкав, выбрасываю его на пол.   
  
Охранник кривится:  
  
\- Пытаешься девок клеить, сраный гомик? Да?  
  
Я ничего не отвечаю и с философским видом разглядываю потолок.   
  
\- Я с тобой разговариваю, черт бы тебя побрал!!  
  
Я ощущаю, как ручища охранника хватает меня за свитер и поднимает в воздух – легко, будто бы мое костлявое тело и вовсе не весит ни грамма. Я все-таки нарвался, хотя тут нет моей вины – я просто работаю, вот и все. И стараюсь привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания.   
  
Охранник дышит мне в лицо, и у него изо рта несет гнилью. Честное слово, еще немного - и меня просто вырвет. К тому же, я задыхаюсь – свитер сдавливает мне горло, а мои ноги болтаются где-то над полом.   
  
\- Хва…хватит. Ах, господи! - шепчу я, тошнота подступает все ближе и ближе, хоть я ничего сегодня и не ел. Когда я последний раз ел и вообще что, вот это для меня загадка, - отпустите меня…пожалуйста…  
  
“И кто-нибудь, спасите меня”, - молю про себя я, и - о, чудо! - пальцы охранника внезапно разжимаются, и я плюхаюсь на пол, а точнее на вешалку с чужими куртками и пальто. Тут же вскакиваю – только бы ничего не запачкать.   
  
\- За работу, любитель членов, - с внезапным безразличием говорит охранник и отворачивается к двери. Я осторожно вдыхаю полной грудью затхлый воздух коридора, к которому примешивается резкая вонь из туалета. Я спасен. На самом деле, ведь могло быть и хуже.   
  
Но, кажется, на эту ночь охранник потерял ко мне всякий интерес. Он курит в открытую дверь клуба, а я ерзаю на своем крохотном стульчике и умираю от желания. Одна сигаретка - это же так мало, да это немного совсем, мелочь этакая – вот все, что мне нужно.   
  
Но эта ночь мучительна, впрочем, как и любая другая на работе. Через несколько часов я начинаю клевать носом, а желудок, вопреки засыпающему сознанию, сворачивается в комок и требует пищи. Он орет и царапается изнутри, но сон все-таки побеждает, и моя голова медленно, но с убийственной верностью начинает склоняться набок.   
  
Получив затрещину от охранника, я подскакиваю на месте, хотя еще чуть-чуть, и я бы точно заснул. “Ничего, еще совсем немного, всего ничего тебе осталось”, - говорю я сам себе и думаю о своей постели. Холодной и грязной – как и все, что окружает меня. Но сейчас моя кровать кажется мне истинным раем – вот бы туда попасть поскорее… Поскорее попасть в рай? Я ухмыляюсь про себя оттого, как двусмысленно звучат в голове мои мысли. Странно, ведь казалось, это только слова могут быть двусмысленными, но чтобы мысли…  
  
Работы совсем мало – за час из клуба вышло несколько парочек, две подвыпившие компании и какой-то парень, который нервно оглядывался по сторонам, когда я отдавал ему его куртку. Этот город, это непонятное место, больше похожее на лабиринт для наших несчастных и беспомощных душ, порождает психические заболевания. У мальчика явно паранойя, он вздрагивает и судорожно выхватывает из моих рук свои вещи, когда я пытаюсь посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
Город призраков. Ночью они бродят, неприкаянные, по холодным и красивым улицам Вены. Они забредают в какие-то незнакомые места: в бары, грязные клубы, а иногда и грязные чужие постели. Днем, конечно, все выглядит совсем иначе, но я уже очень давно, вечность целую назад, был на улице днем.   
  
Когда улицы Вены озарены солнцем, я стою у окна, прячась за занавеской, и с болезненной жадностью разглядываю их. Но я никогда не выхожу наружу. Даже в магазин за меня ходит Стефан, но это бывает настолько редко, что холодильник в нашей маленькой квартире с обшарпанными стенами и текущими трубами всегда пуст, хоть шаром покати.   
  
Я снова начинаю испытывать острое чувство голода. Если бы я мог, я бы не ел вообще, но мое тело нуждается в этой проклятой пище, а как бы хорошо было, если бы не нуждалось! Я бы мог потратить те гроши, те никчемные 800 евро, которые я зарабатываю, на что-нибудь более полезное. Конечно, еще нужно отдавать больше половины этой суммы за квартиру, но все равно у меня бы оставалась какая-то часть из этих денег, и я, наверное, сходил бы наконец в парикмахерскую, может быть, купил бы себе пару каких-нибудь, пусть даже самых завалящихся вещичек, ведь те, которые есть у меня, уже совсем ни к черту…  
  
Периодически погружаясь то в полусон, то в свои невеселые мысли, я кое-как доживаю на работе до утра. Точнее, утром это можно назвать с натяжкой, ну разве что довольно ранним утром – когда клуб уже совсем пустеет и голые вешалки в гардеробе угрюмо глядят на меня своими облезлыми крючками, на часах, висящих на стене около моего стула, только четыре.   
  
Четыре утра. Задрав воротник своего потрепанного пальто до самых ушей, я быстро иду по улицам Вены. Домой, о, боже, какое благословенное слово – домой…   
  
На улице слякоть. Такая противная, морозная слякоть и туман, в котором все вокруг кажется непомерно унылым… Да что там кажется, все вокруг – и эти величественные здания, и узорные ограды, и статуи и простые жилые дома, - все это пропитано унынием, грязью и холодом.   
  
Холодно, такой дрянной холод, что мои пальцы не хотят слушаться меня, когда я достаю ключ и пытаюсь отпереть дверь, ведущую в нашу квартиру. Этот замок всегда заедает, каждый раз, когда я возвращаюсь домой и хочу, господи, как же я хочу скорее забраться в свою теплую, милую постель, этот замок, черт его дери, заставляет меня торчать на этой холодрыге, переминаясь с ноги на ногу лишних минут двадцать, и с остервенением пытаться провернуть ключ.  
  
Но сегодня у меня получается с третьего раза. В квартире так же холодно, как на улице, темно и пусто. Стефана еще нет, впрочем, я и не ожидал его так рано увидеть, ведь он сейчас…лучше не думать, чем он может сейчас заниматься.   
  
Действительно, лучше даже и не представлять. Но я представляю, и меня начинает трясти. Я так хорошо представляю, так красочно, так детально, что не хватало только сблевать куда-нибудь в угол несуществующим, но уже предвкушаемым завтраком.  
  
О-о-о…черт!   
  
Скинув пальто в прихожей, я из последних сил доползаю до кухни. Кажется, тошнит меня от голода – тело словно решило отдать мое право на обладание им кому-то другому, и я практически не чувствую самого себя. Удивительно, что я еще держусь на ногах.   
  
Наш со Стефаном холодильник как всегда нельзя назвать переполненным. К тому же из него воняет чем-то тухлым. Редкостная вонища. Мой несчастный желудок не способен это пережить – и да, меня рвет. В кухонную раковину.   
  
Внутри меня ничего нет, совсем пусто, поэтому я сотрясаюсь в рвотных спазмах, но из меня вытекает только какая-та странная жидкость бурого цвета. Чертовски гадко, и я рад, что никто, особенно Стефан, этого не видит.   
  
Второй рейд на холодильник более удачен. Я нахожу там, среди полусгнивших продуктов, пару вроде бы и пригодных сосисок. Быстро съедаю их, запивая холодным чаем, вчерашним чаем, который не допил Стефан…   
  
Стефан. Я вдруг слышу, как скрипит ключ в замке, и меня парализует. Это Стефан, вне всякого сомнения, это он.   
  
В квартире еще царит сумрак, но почему-то, когда в ней оказывается Стефан, этот сумрак больше не кажется холодным и безжизненным, он становится мягким, даже теплым, он обволакивает меня. Я устало откидываюсь на спинку стула. Я чувствую, что мой рабочий день закончился. и я без сил, совсем без сил…  
  
От одежды Стефана пахнет дождем. Пахнет утренним туманом. Маленькие капельки влаги на его куртке, на его шарфе, на его лице и растрепанных волосах. Он смотрит на меня и говорит:  
  
\- А, Андреас.  
  
Я отворачиваюсь к окну и затыкаю уши. Но я все равно слышу его голос. Он говорит:  
  
\- Доброе утро, мой любимый.   
  
Я резко встаю со стула. Неуклюже, по-идиотски, несколько раз задев кухонный шкаф. Я с трудом протискиваюсь между Стефаном и столом, все еще плотно зажав уши ладонями. Но если бы это только помогало!  
  
Заткнув уши, я говорю Стефану, чтобы он принял душ и лег спать. Только, чтобы обязательно принял душ. И почистил чертовы зубы.   
  
\- Ах, да-да. Ну конечно, Андреас.  
  
\- “Ну конечно, Андреас”, - передразниваю его я и вдруг ощущаю его пальцы. Холодные пальцы, которые касаются моего плеча.   
  
\- В холодильнике еще осталось немного того, что еще не сгнило, - бормочу я, а его пальцы уже добрались до моей голой шеи и легонько щекочут ее. Я стискиваю зубы, а Стефан хихикает. Его смех почему-то напоминает мне смех той девицы, которая пыталась сегодня ночью подсунуть мне номер своего телефона.  
  
Да что это я вообще – здесь же и разницы никакой нет. Между ними. Потому что…  
  
Потому что Стефан – тоже шлюха. Он – проститутка. И, заметьте, дешевая, довольно-таки дешевая проститутка. Давненько я не спрашивал у него, сколько он зарабатывает за ночь. За одну смену, когда он отсасывает у незнакомых мне, никому незнакомых грязных извращенцев где-нибудь в машине. О, Стефан это умеет. Как он прекрасно это умеет!  
  
Я отпихиваю его от себя. Отталкиваю одной из рук, которую приходится отнять от уха. Впрочем, я все равно его слышу, я слышу его проклятый голос, когда он говорит:  
  
\- Оставим холодильник и то, что там сгнило. У меня есть кое-что поесть для тебя. Специально для тебя, мой любимый.   
  
\- Заткни глотку.  
  
\- О-о-о…ты не голоден? Это что-то новенькое. Наверное, кто-то в клубе наконец-таки стал тебя подкармливать?! Бедненький, маленький Андреас, кто-то пожалел тебя и принес тебе бутербродов, когда увидел твою бледную рожу…   
  
Я ухожу в комнату, а Стефан, будто и не заметив этого, продолжает иронизировать на кухне во весь голос обо мне и моей работе. Он говорит, что если бы он был на месте моего начальника, он бы уже давно переспал со мной. Стефан уверяет, что на месте моего начальника – если бы он только знал моего начальника, порядочного немца-семьянина родом из Гамбурга, отца троих детей – на месте моего начальника, он бы поставил ультиматум: или ты, Андреас, сосешь мой чертов член, или я выкидываю тебя с работы. Разумно? Разумно, герр Шульц, весьма разумно…  
  
Я накрываюсь одеялом, сворачиваюсь на нашей грязной, холодной как лед кровати и закрываю глаза. Я прижимаю к уху подушку, и голос Стефана становится далеким-далеким, и я не могу больше ничего различить из его похабных речей. Словно Стефана не существует, и в квартире я совсем один. Один-одинешенек. И за окном уже скоро рассвет, поэтому в сером полумраке уже все более отчетливо вырисовываются очертания предметов…  
  
И внезапно я слышу, что интонация голоса Стефана меняется. Становится более плавной, более мелодичной. Я отнимаю от уха подушку – точно, Стефан поет. Никакой ошибки быть не может. Тихо-тихо Стефан напевает: Wenn du dich jede Nacht nur mit Zweifeln quälst und den Tag ohne Ablenkungen nicht erträgst… Эта песня. Я знаю ее, иногда ее крутят по радио. Эта легкая, эта простая песня – она совсем не подходит Стефану. Они вообще из разных миров – Стефан и эта песня. Но я не могу перестать слушать то, как он поет, его голос становится совсем тихим и нежным. Его голос – просто сама нежность, будто бы бархатистый на ощупь. Я правда ощущаю его, этот голос, чувствую каждой клеточкой своего тела. И он поет о том, как ты ждешь долгими, невыносимыми часами на станции, но поезда больше не ходят, и ты вздрагиваешь в надежде от каждой вспышки света. Но все бесполезно, забудь, просто забудь об этом. Забудь обо всем, ведь wahre liebe ist ein Produkt der Phantasie…   
  
Я и не замечаю, как засыпаю. И тут же просыпаюсь, мне кажется, и секунды не прошло, но на самом деле прошло как минимум полчаса…а может, и больше.  
  
Стефан лежит рядом, и от него пахнет шампунем. У него изо рта пахнет мятной зубной пастой, а от его тела гелем для душа с запахом вишни. Эти запахи, они переполняют все пространство вокруг, я чувствую, как они проникают в мои ноздри и раздражают мое обоняние. И я начинаю бояться. Я боюсь того, что меня предаст мое собственное тело так, как оно предавало меня сотни раз, когда рядом оказывался Стефан. Такой Стефан – обнаженный и пахнущий всякими соблазнительными сладкими запахами. Просто, если это случится сейчас, это будет происходить снова и снова, так думаю я. И это все никогда не закончится – ночная и утренняя Вена, холод, грязь, абсолютное безденежье, ощущение голода в желудке и отчаяние, засевшее в голове…  
  
\- Андреас, ты спишь?  
  
Нет, думаю я, только не в этот раз. Я должен притвориться, что я сплю. У меня получится, сегодня точно получится.   
  
\- Хватит притворяться, я же знаю, что нет, - вздыхает Стефан, - я знаю тебя слишком хорошо, Андреас. Ты ведь не спишь.   
  
Я молчу, хотя и чувствую, что в этот раз, как и всегда, у меня ничего не выйдет. Я просто не могу, точнее, это мое тело, мое жалкое и похотливое тело, ему только и подавай, что секса. И больше ни о чем оно не задумывается…и особенно о том, в каком я положении. Моему слабому, безвольному телу и дела до этого нет. Оно хочет Стефана, эту дрянную маленькую шлюшку, а, может, именно поэтому оно и хочет его…  
  
\- Стефан, я чертовски устал. У меня была сегодня на редкость дерьмовая ночь, - наконец говорю я. Удивительно даже, что я говорю именно это! Раньше я никогда не мог продержаться больше пяти минут, а сейчас я чувствую, что практически совершил подвиг. Я должен поспать, я не думаю о том, что может сделать Стефан, я не думаю…  
  
\- Андреас, о, ты сегодня хуже, чем обычно! – восклицает Стефан, и я его ненавижу больше, чем обычно. Я должен и могу сосредоточиться на своей ненависти, на отвращении к нему, на…  
  
Стефан забирается ко мне под одеяло. Дело плохо, совсем плохо, я пропал! И какое у него теплое тело. Такое неожиданно теплое среди всего этого холода. Стефан, теплый, почти горячий – я чувствую это – и совсем, о, мой бог, совсем-совсем голый, прижимается ко мне и успокаивающе шепчет:  
  
\- Если ты устал, я сам все сделаю. Так, как ты любишь.   
  
Ему тяжело возражать, у меня нет столько сил. Стефан забирается прямо на меня и, целуя мое лицо, расстегивает мои брюки. Я закрываю глаза и чувствую, как его мягкие, кудрявые волосы щекочут мне шею. Я не хочу смотреть на Стефана, я не хочу видеть его глаза и ощущать себя побежденным… Я думаю: “Всего-то еще разочек. Ну что от этого изменится?”  
  
Да ничего. Действительно, все будет, все останется так, как и прежде. А раз ничего хуже не станет оттого, что я позволю Стефану сегодня у меня отсосать, то почему бы и нет?  
  
Вот такие философские мысли у меня в голове, пока Стефан стягивает с меня брюки и трусы. Его руки, в отличие от его тела, холодные…их нужно согреть. Это необходимо. Все мы в этом проклятом городе нуждаемся в том, чтобы кто-то нас отогрел. Поэтому у меня есть Стефан, а у кого-то другого кто-то другой… Все мы беспомощные человеческие существа, мы не можем в одиночку.  
  
О, нет…мне хочется застонать, но я закусываю губу. Стефан, мой милый, мой драгоценный Стефан, мой любимый… Его губы плотно смыкаются вокруг моего члена, но мне хочется большего, еще большего…мне хочется войти в его рот глубже, намного глубже, трахнуть его в его чертову глотку до самого рвотного рефлекса.  
  
Мои пальцы вцепляются в спутанные волосы Стефана, я инстинктивно нажимаю на его затылок, он не сопротивляется, он делает то, что я скажу. В конце концов, он шлюха, и ему не впервой. Он такой послушный, хороший, послушный мальчик, думаю я и чувствую, как в дело включается его язык…язык? Да без разницы, ведь я сейчас взорвусь, я больше не могу сдерживаться, и я шепчу, задыхаясь:  
  
\- Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, Стефан…  
  
Он старается, он так старается, мой Стефан. И это ради меня…только ради меня. Кто-то платит деньги за то, что это маленькое кудрявое чудо прикасается к нему, ах, неудачники, все они неудачники! Я невольно изгибаюсь, я больше не могу думать о чем-либо вообще, так как мое тело сотрясает оргазм. Я не осознаю того, что держу Стефана до тех пор, пока он не проглотит все семя, которое изливается из меня, пока он не ощутит до конца, насколько сильно я люблю его...  
  
Стефан судорожно кашляет, я, наверное, немного перестарался. Не знаю я… мне все равно. Я лежу, закрыв глаза, наслаждаясь всем вокруг – и плевать мне на то, что я лежу на грязной, пропитанной потом простыне в холодной квартире в треклятой Вене, где я совсем на мели. У меня нет денег; с одной стороны, в этом, как ни крути, ничего хорошего, но с другой стороны, мне не нужно платить Стефану ни копейки, он сам, всегда добровольно, вытворяет со мной все эти штуки… Честно признаться, Стефан зарабатывает куда больше моего, иногда он покупает мне еду и даже подарил мне недавно пачку дорогущих сигар, которые пахнут ванилью…  
  
Я засыпаю. На улице совсем светло, этот мрачный город все же иногда озаряет солнце. Бывает же такое! Мне тепло, хотя я теперь, как и Стефан, совсем голый – пришлось снять и свитер, так как мое тело взмокло от пота. Стефан лежит рядом. То есть нет, рядом это не то слово. Он лежит в моих объятиях, крепко-накрепко вцепившись в меня – его щека прижимается к моей груди, а одна из его ног между моими ногами. Стефан хоть и немного ниже меня, но по комплекции не такой худющий, и на его тело по сравнению с моим смотреть куда приятней. У нас есть одно лишь сходство – зеленые глаза, только мои глаза такого выцветшего, болотно-нездорового зеленого цвета, а глаза моего Стефана – яркие, почти изумрудные. Светлые, немного волнистые волосы делают лицо Стефана светлым и открытым, а мои, черные и жесткие, только придают моей тощей роже дополнительную бледность. И я был таким, сколько себя помню…я не только отвратительно выгляжу, в гроб и то кладут краше, мой характер, он тоже вовсе не подарок…но волнует ли меня это сейчас?  
  
Теперь на меня навалилась настоящая усталость. Всем усталостям усталость. Стефан бормочет что-то, обнимая меня, и я, конечно же, хотел бы услышать, что говорит он, мое сокровище, моя жизнь, мой теплый маленький комочек плоти и нервов…но я больше ничего не могу. Я как батарейка, в которой кончился заряд. В моем костлявом теле больше нет сил шевелиться, я чувствую, как внутри ворочается чувство голода, а в сознании – желание курить, но они настолько слабые и никчемные в сравнении с этой вселенской усталостью, что я о них забываю в два счета. И земля сужается до размеров какой-то крохотной точки. И эта точка – я и Стефан. И больше нет ничего. Но больше ничего и не надо.   
  
И я думаю прямо перед тем самым моментом, как заснуть: “Но чем, чем же я заслужил это счастье?” Вопрос больше риторический, поэтому, плюнув на него, я погружаюсь в сон, который разделяет нас со Стефаном, так крепко обнимающих друг друга, и отправляет в совсем разные миры…   
  
Встретимся ли мы снова?


	2. Ohne Geld keine Angst

_Das bisschen Dekadenz kann uns nicht schaden…_

 

 

 

Определенно плохой, мерзкий вечер, который начался с того, что тип из киоска, где я покупал сигареты, назвал меня “педиком и наркоманом”. А ведь у меня вовсе не написано на лбу, что я трахаюсь со Стефаном, но, несмотря на это, все они, в том числе и этот чертов продавец, называют меня так снова и снова. Я раздумывал об этом и становился все мрачнее и мрачнее, а дома, дома я поссорился со Стефаном, ну конечно же, что еще такого “прекрасного” могло произойти этим отвратительным вечером!  
  
Когда я вернулся, Стефан феном сушил свои волосы. Он всегда так неимоверно долго это делает, что меня трясет при мысли о том, сколько денег придется выложить потом за электричество. А ведь у меня так мало их, этих денег, и если бы за электричество платил Стефан, ведь это он почти каждый день моет и сушит свои проклятые волосы, но нет же, нет, за электричество плачу я и только я!  
  
По правде сказать, я был раздражен. Просто немного раздражен и ничего более, но Стефан все испортил. Я курил на кухне, когда он наконец-таки досушил свои волосы и пришел ко мне – как всегда, чтобы подразнить меня перед работой. И он прекрасно знал, что до того, как идти на работу, у меня оставалось всего-то каких-то минут тридцать, а может и меньше, и я не хочу, совершенно не хочу в эти гадкие предрабочие часы быть с ним, но он всегда, будто назло мне, так делает. Приходит, начинает откровенно липнуть ко мне, как самая последняя блядь, называет меня “мой любимый”, “детка”, “лапочка” и другими противными словечками. Ну и я, естественно, вспылил. Я не хотел, это все Стефан и его неуемные сексуальные аппетиты…само собой я не имею ничего против того, чтобы заняться с ним всякими такими штуками, но только не перед работой…боже, неужели у этого парня так мало мозгов, что он не в силах запомнить такие простые вещи!  
  
Я даже не знаю, как одна сказанная мною резкость переросла в этот скандал, пропади он пропадом, но уже через пятнадцать минут мы кричали друг на друга, как ненормальные. И Стефан даже больше меня. Он просто вывел меня из себя этим своим поведением, и тогда я сказал, зря конечно, но я все же сказал, что он мне осточертел и опротивел. Еще я сказал, что больше не могу этого выносить: и его и этой Вены – вообще всего, и, может быть, так случится, что скоро я уеду в Берлин. (В действительности одни парни, мои знакомые музыканты, уже давно звали меня в Берлин, но Стефану я об этом никогда не говорил.)  
  
И тогда лицо Стефана изменилось. Еще секунду назад он ныл и злился, но теперь он был спокойным и даже пугающим. Абсолютная правда – в тот миг выражение лица Стефана было настолько странным, что мне стало жутко. И он сказал:  
  
\- Валяй. Давай, мое сокровище, убирайся в свой Берлин занюханный. Давай же, можешь прямо сейчас. Но только я знаю, что ты от меня никуда не денешься. У тебя нет столько денег. О, ДА, Андреас, деньги, именно деньги. У тебя их нет ни черта, а у меня есть. В этом как раз и все дело, мой любимый.  
  
И сказав все это, он попросту ушел. Куда – я даже не знаю. Наверное, ублажать старого извращенца, своего постоянного клиента, ведь еще раньше, до ссоры, он говорил, что у них на сегодня назначена встреча.   
  
И теперь я на своей работе, конечно, она не приносит столько денег, сколько работа Стефана, но все же она позволяет мне платить за квартиру, электричество и еще некоторые другие вещи и…ах, проклятье!  
  
Я совсем скисаю. Я ощущаю себя настоящим отбросом, чувствую себя совсем разбитым и никчемным. Я сижу на своем маленьком стульчике в гардеробе, рассматриваю противоположную стену и не могу перестать думать о словах Стефана. И о его лице в тот момент.   
  
Я чувствую, что он прав. Его заявление о том, что я могу убираться на все четыре стороны, но при этом я НЕ могу этого сделать, выбило меня из колеи, и все вокруг мне кажется омерзительным в квадрате. Нет, в кубе! Все не просто плохо, все хуже некуда. Наверное, мне нужно отвлечься, развеяться как-то что ли. Но я уже давно ни с кем не общался, кроме Стефана, я стал совсем нелюдим, и в этом виноват только я.   
  
Я решаю, что когда отосплюсь завтра после работы, обязательно схожу куда-нибудь. Но вот только куда? Идти мне совсем некуда, и меня, как это ни печально, никто нигде не ждет. Вот ведь напасть… и как я дошел до такой жизни…  
  
Я слышу какой-то голос и поднимаю голову, хотя смысл произносимого не доходит до меня. На меня смотрит какой-то парень, я бы даже сказал, мальчик совсем, и его лицо мне кажется знакомым. Я видел уже где-то эти взъерошенные светлые волосы, эти прозрачно-серые глаза, эту нервозность во взгляде… Ах, да. Точно, я видел его тут совсем недавно, он еще выхватил у меня свои вещи, когда я попробовал посмотреть в его глаза.   
  
А он довольно симпатичный, отмечаю про себя я. Если его рассмотреть поближе, он такой молодой, совсем ребенок; и что он забыл в этом ужасном клубе? Парень с тоскливым ожиданием смотрит на меня, и я вспоминаю, что он что-то спросил у меня, а я не услышал.  
  
\- Простите, что? – говорю я. Я же на рабочем месте, я должен быть вежливым с посетителями, даже если мне и дела нет до того, что они там говорят. У меня ведь и без этого мальчика хватает своих проблем – разборки со Стефаном, безденежье и еще много всякого!  
  
\- Я потерял ключ, - говорит мальчик. Этот ключ был в кармане куртки, точно там был, когда этот парень сдавал свои вещи в гардероб, но теперь его там нет, и я в этом виноват что ли? Может, это я украл этот ключ дурацкий? Я раздраженно смотрю на мальчика, не понимая, чего он хочет от меня. Охранника как назло нет, может, пошел в туалет, они вечно пропадают в тот момент, когда они нужны, эти охранники. Но что же делать, как я могу помочь этому заблудшему ребенку?  
  
\- Может, можно его поискать? - спрашивает мальчик, и его голос дрожит, - это ключ от моей квартиры, и я не смогу попасть домой, если я его не найду. Пожалуйста, поймите… он точно был в правом кармане, когда я сдавал куртку вам…  
  
\- Ну, хорошо. Ладно.  
  
Я согласился только потому, что охранника в ближайшие минут двадцать точно не предвидится. Дверь в клуб закрыта, значит, никто, пока не появится охранник, не сможет сюда зайти и отсюда выйти. А еще я просто не мог смотреть в несчастные глаза этого ребенка…я слишком добрый, я сочувствую людям, и это губит меня.  
  
Я пропускаю паренька внутрь своего гардероба и отсылаю его туда, где несколько минут назад висела его куртка. В самый-самый конец гардероба, к самым дальним вешалкам, в потемки, куда свет тусклой лампочки практически не доходит. Только недолго. Пошустрее давай, умоляю парня я, и он судорожно кивает, но, похоже, пропускает мимо ушей. Он так долго копается там, что начинает действовать мне на нервы, и я думаю, что он там, чего доброго, стащит что-нибудь из чужих карманов.   
  
\- Эй, ты не нашел еще? – спрашиваю я, и он отзывается, что там очень темно. Черт его дери! И зачем я вообще пустил его туда… Я встаю со своего места, прохожу мимо вешалок в самую глубь гардероба, где этот мальчик сидит на корточках и почти вслепую шарит по полу пальцами. Ну что за идиот такой!   
  
Я вздыхаю, опускаюсь на корточки и достаю из кармана зажигалку. Почему я только все это делаю, сам не знаю. Может, мне стоило поработать в какой-нибудь благотворительной организации, Красном Кресте каком-нибудь, раз я так люблю помогать этим людишкам, хоть они этого и не заслуживают вовсе… Я чиркаю колесиком, и слабый огонек озаряет бетонный пол. Тут ничего нет, это уж точно, может, он закатился куда-нибудь, этот ключ. Хотя куда ему тут закатиться, можно сказать, и некуда, так что надо прекращать весь этот цирк. Не стоит мне браться за чужие проблемы, когда свои еще не решены.   
Я поднимаю глаза на мальчика и невольно выпускаю зажигалку из рук. И становится совсем темно, все затапливает тьма, а моих ушах стоит звук того, как пластмассовая зажигалка ударяется о бетонный пол. Тихий щелчок.   
  
Я вздрагиваю от неожиданности, потому что этот нервозный паренек, этот еще совсем ребенок, пусть и довольно симпатичный, прижимается ко мне и целует меня в губы. Просто, не сказав ничего – я-то и понять, что происходит, успеваю только после того, как процесс этого насильственного поцелуя заходит уже совсем далеко, и этот мальчик начинает активно шарить своим языком внутри моего рта.   
  
От него приятно пахнет, чем-то сладким, совсем как от Стефана, но, осознав, что вообще творится и что меня тут, на рабочем месте, в самый разгар моего рабочего дня целует взасос какой-то психически неуравновешенный мальчик, я упираюсь ладонями его в грудь и отпихиваю его от себя. Я вскакиваю на ноги, и он тоже встает. Мы смотрим друг на друга в темноте, и я почему-то шепчу:  
  
\- Ты что такое делаешь?!! Совсем сумасшедший!  
  
Он молчит, и я резко хватаю его за свитер и насильно тащу за собой к свету. Он покоряется мне, и я, тяжело дыша, выталкиваю его из своего гардероба.   
  
\- Проваливай отсюда, чертов выдумщик!  
  
Мальчик смотрит на меня своими ясными глазами и от него опять ни звука. Ну, это уже никуда не годится, думаю я. Видимо, я, правда, выгляжу как самый последний гомосексуалист, что на меня уже незнакомые парни кидаются. Уму непостижимо просто…  
  
\- Что еще здесь такое происходит?  
  
За спиной мальчика возникает охранник и смотрит на нас обоих. Пауза затягивается, охранник, который ничего не понимает, начинает злиться, и уж точно на меня – по его мнению, только я виноват во всех бедах, какие только могут произойти, но тут мальчик сбегает. Быстро разворачивается и, минуя охранника, ускользает в открытую дверь. Охранник недоуменно ругается, кидает на меня полный ненависти взгляд, но так как я ничего не отвечаю, он уходит к двери, теряя ко мне интерес.   
  
Я опускаюсь на свой стул, точнее, падаю на него. Нет, ну со мной на работе много всего разного происходило, один раз какой-то псих ударил меня, так что губу разбил. Помню, очень больно было, и Стефан потом еще так самоотверженно за мной ухаживал. А еще одна девушка устроила скандал, что, мол, я рылся в ее карманах и украл ее записную книжку…чего только со мной на работе не случалось, но чтобы незнакомые парни целовали меня без всякого стеснения прямо тут, в гардеробе, такого я не ожидал! Подумать только, ведь он сочинил эту глупую историю насчет ключа и все так спланировал, чтобы оказаться со мной там, за всеми этими куртками и пальто… И целуется он вовсе не как ребенок. По крайней мере, если на вид ему лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать, то, даже если это и правда так, он в свои шестнадцать уже много чего повидал, я помню, я таким не был, я в шестнадцать лет первый раз поцеловался. И, конечно же, это было с девушкой! Хотя мне уже тогда нравились парни, я ни на кого не кидался вот так вот без стыда и совести… Но почему все это так меня волнует?  
  
Я с тревогой смотрю на часы. До конца моей смены еще часа три, долгие, невыносимые три часа. Я чувствую, что мне нужно, мне необходимо домой, но разве это кого-то интересует? Мне кажется, что меня вдруг начинает лихорадить, я замерз, сквозняки продирают меня до костей, а на мне всего-то тоненький свитер. Я хочу забраться в свою постель, и чтобы Стефан сделал мне горячий чай или кофе, и купил мне чего-нибудь поесть, и обнял меня и… Я так размечтался о своей кровати и Стефане, что совсем забыл о том, что мы с ним сегодня крупно поссорились. Но сейчас вся эта ссора кажется мне далекой и бессмысленной. Я готов простить Стефану все, только бы сейчас оказаться рядом с ним, чтобы он обнимал меня, и мне было так тепло, тепло и хорошо, как только мне бывает, когда мы с ним в постели. Мне холодно, меня трясет от этого проклятого холода, и только Стефан, мой милый Стефан, в состоянии меня сейчас согреть…  
  
Я работаю, хотя мне очень плохо. Может, я простудился или что того еще похлеще, я еле стою на ногах. Я принимаю и забираю чужие куртки и пальто, и никого не волнует, что я сегодня бледнее обычного. Что еще чуть-чуть – и я упаду прямо тут, и у меня не будет сил вернуться домой, туда, где меня ждет моя любимая кровать и мой Стефан.   
  
Но удивительно, я не теряю сознание и не падаю без сил, я доживаю до конца моей смены, и охранник грубо разрешает мне убираться домой. Злится, наверное, что я всегда ухожу раньше него, но я-то имею на это право.   
  
Я рад, мысль о том, что я наконец-таки окажусь дома, придает мне новые силы, и я выхожу из клуба, поднимаю воротник пальто, потому что на улицах в этой распроклятой Вене снова дождь и ветер, и спешу домой, скорее домой.  
  
Я так спешу, что сначала не замечаю ЕГО. Он стоит недалеко от клуба, переминаясь с ноги на ногу от холода, закутавшись в длинный цветной шарф по самые уши, и он окликает меня:  
  
\- Эй!   
  
Это тот самый мальчик, который домогался меня в гардеробе. Ну что за назойливый тип, еще и опасный, думаю я. У него не в порядке с головой, он кидается на незнакомых людей, целует их без их разрешения и засовывает им в рот язык… Но я останавливаюсь, почему не знаю, и смотрю на него, смотрю в его прозрачные серые глаза и резко спрашиваю:  
  
\- Зачем ты поцеловал меня? Кто ты вообще, черт возьми, такой и что тебе от меня собственно надо?  
\- Я Марк, - тихо говорит мальчик. Он протягивает руку и касается моего виска, я чувствую, что его руки теплые, и это парализует меня, - а тебя как зовут?  
  
Какого черта я должен говорит ему это?! Мне нужно домой, скорее, от этого зависит моя жизнь, чем быстрее я окажусь дома, тем лучше, но я почему-то торчу на этой холодной улице, и ветер пронизывает меня насквозь, и я отвечаю:  
  
\- Андреас.   
  
\- Андреас? Какое красивое имя, - шепчет мальчик, этот подозрительный Марк, неспроста он появился здесь сегодня, может, в этом как-то замешан Стефан, ох, лучше даже и не думать об этом! Все это уже в печенках у меня сидит, я сейчас просто развернусь и пойду домой, вот что я сделаю.   
  
Этот мальчик вдруг обнимает меня, совсем как там, в гардеробе, и я так ослабел, что почему-то не могу ему противиться. Он ниже меня, он утыкается лицом в мое пальто и просит так жалобно, таким несчастным голосом, чтобы я с ним пошел. Он умоляет меня, чтобы я пошел с ним. Ему так одиноко, я просто обязан пойти к нему домой. Я не могу бросить его в таком состоянии, он готов сделать все, что угодно, если только я пойду с ним. Он умеет много всего разного, он знает, он уверен, что сможет удовлетворить меня…но почему я молчу? Неужели он такой отвратительный и совсем не сексуальный? Неужели он мне ни капельки не нравится?  
  
\- Ну что ты, - отзываюсь я, чувствуя даже через пальто тепло его тела. Я задумываюсь о том, что у меня давненько не было секса ни с кем, кроме Стефана. А ведь со Стефаном я только что поссорился и зол на него, а этот парень вполне себе ничего, довольно милый, только очень подозрительный. Хотя он лишь ребенок, маленький, заблудившийся в этом городе мальчик, о котором некому заботиться… Совсем некому.   
  
Я не понимаю, как я мог очутиться в квартире Марка, когда буквально секунду назад я был на улице перед клубом. Но тут тепло, боже мой, тут так тепло, что я сейчас просто растаю. Эта квартира не похожа на мою, да, это полная противоположность нашей со Стефаном квартиры… Мало того, что здесь тепло, здесь на полу мягкий ковер, здесь чисто, и мебель кажется такой красивой, и тут так уютно, о, мог бы я жить здесь! Я снимаю пальто и думаю о том, что моя жизнь действительно мне осточертела. Я злорадствую, вспоминая слова Стефана о том, что мне некуда деваться… А вот и нет, очень даже есть куда, я еще ему покажу, этому Стефану!  
  
Но почему я думаю о нем? Мне не нужно думать в этот момент о нем, ведь передо мной стоит Марк и так смотрит на меня, что я забываю обо всех своих злоключениях. И пусть я довольно-таки никчемный и жалкий, что правда то правда, скрывать тут нечего, но этот парень, это симпатичный мальчик с глазами цвета пасмурного неба, он хочет меня, а я хочу его, и я уверен, что все будет просто прекрасно!  
  
Я отключаю свой мозг, он мешает мне мыслями, этими противными мыслишками о Стефане, и обнимаю Марка. Когда я раздеваю его уже в спальне, я чувствую, что он дрожит, и я немного боюсь того, что это у него в первый раз. Все-таки он ребенок, поэтому мало ли что, нужно себя сдерживать, обязательно сдерживать, думаю я. Но бог мой, как можно сдерживаться, когда без одежды он просто необыкновенен, и почему только мне так везет, сам не знаю.  
  
Я целую его кожу. Я просто не могу описать, насколько это божественно, и как приятно он пахнет, и какой он на ощупь… Я бы, наверное, просто свихнулся, если бы смог подобрать для этого слова. Я кусаю его соски, и он стонет тихо-тихо, а когда я вхожу в него, он почти кричит, и эти крики, эти стоны, все то, что происходит со мной, так далеко от реальности, от той грязной повседневной реальности, что я впадаю в состояние эйфории…  
  
Но когда эйфория заканчивается, а это происходит довольно-таки внезапно, я впадаю в состояние тревоги. Я лежу совсем голый в чужой постели, я вижу, вон она, моя одежда, так сиротливо валяется на полу, а рядом со мной пристроился какой-то ребенок, и он тоже совсем голый – да что же это, в конце концов, такое? Где я, что и зачем я тут делаю? И этот ребенок, он прижимается ко мне так бесстыдно и рассказывает что-то о школе… Школа, какая такая школа, только не говорите мне, пожалуйста, что этот мальчик несовершеннолетний, а я, мерзкий, гадкий я, растлил его, я лишил девственности может быть даже. Нет, ну это совсем ни в какие ворота не лезет!  
  
Я выскакиваю из кровати Марка, он изумленно смотрит на то, как я лихорадочно натягиваю на себя всю одежду, и его нижняя губа дрожит.   
  
\- Андреас, не уходи, почему ты одеваешься?! – почти плачет он. Он тоже вскакивает и начинает за меня цепляться и ныть:  
  
\- Оставайся! Я так хочу, чтобы ты остался. Не уходи, не бросай меня. Не будь таким жестоким…  
  
Я отталкиваю его, хотя это достаточно сложно сделать, он вцепляется в меня чертовски крепко. У него точно не в порядке с головой. Определенно, этим утром я совершил большую ошибку, и нет мне прощения перед самим собой. Как я только мог быть таким безрассудным, таким несдержанным, таким идиотом.   
  
Когда Марк понимает, что по-хорошему меня не остановить, он начинает выкрикивать проклятья. Он ругается как сапожник, и говорит такие вещи, от которых даже у меня, взрослого человека, чей возраст медленно близится к тридцати, уши вянут, поэтому когда я все-таки вырываюсь из цепких когтей этого такого невинного с виду мальчика, я радуюсь и выдыхаю полной грудью холодный воздух улиц Вены, которые кажутся мне неожиданно вполне милыми.  
  
Солнце только встало. Совсем рано еще. Прохожих мало, и я озираюсь, понимая, что оказался в какой-то неизвестной мне части города, и при этом тут не у кого, абсолютно не у кого спросить дорогу. И я иду куда-то, не знаю сам куда иду, но это неважно, ведь этот город, эта ненавистная мне Вена, устроена так, что если я буду долго идти и идти, я обязательно приду куда-нибудь.   
  
Я добираюсь до дома, когда солнце уже совсем высоко. Новый день уже начался, но я в это время не дома в своей кровати, а на улице, и это удивительно. Это так странно, так странно, будто бы я совсем не я, я больше не Андреас Шпехтль, я кто-то другой. Я ощущаю усталость, но вместе с тем радость, я радуюсь новому дню, словно я только что родился на свет и ничего в этом мире не понимаю. Меня качает от усталости и истощения, голова болит так, будто бы вот-вот треснет, но мне все равно хорошо, и с этим радостным чувством я поднимаюсь на свой второй этаж, я возвращаюсь домой, где меня ждет моя чудесная кровать и Стефан. Можно предположить, что он тоже с нетерпением ждет меня, несмотря на то, что мы вчера поссорились и наговорили друг другу кучу гадостей. Но я поступил неправильно, я должен попросить у него прощения, это я первый накричал на него, хотя он ничего страшного не сделал.   
  
Стефан лежит на кровати. Ну конечно, он уже вернулся, он уже давно вернулся, чего и следовало ожидать, и он не спит. Он ждет меня…и что-то мне не по себе. Я снимаю ботинки и скидываю с себя пальто, все это время Стефан, лежащий на кровати, закинув руки за голову, внимательно смотрит на меня. Я жалобно улыбаюсь ему, но он не улыбается мне в ответ. Вот так так! Как-то мне все это не нравится. Но может, он просто до сих пор злится, мы ведь поссорились, и это вполне объяснимо, он не должен прям так радоваться моему приходу, это только я его простил, а он меня, наверняка, еще нет.   
  
Я захожу в комнату и, стягивая свитер через голову, говорю:  
  
\- Доброе утро, Стефан.  
  
Он не отвечает, видимо, мне следовало сказать что-нибудь другое, например, что я по нему скучал или что я его люблю. Но я, тупица непроходимый, сказал только лишь это нейтральное “доброе утро”, нет, это “доброе утро”, конечно, сгодится для обычного приветствия, для обычной ситуации, но сейчас должен был сказать что-нибудь другое, задобрить его иными словами. Я снова примиряюще улыбаюсь, и эта улыбка, как мне кажется, говорит за меня: “Ну, иди же, Стефан, ко мне. Иди сюда в мои объятия, в мои теплые-теплые объятия, я так давно тебя не видел, и пусть мы иногда и ругаемся, но ты же знаешь, что я все равно тебя люблю, что ты мое сокровище, мой самый дорогой человек на этой земле…” Вот что говорит моя улыбка, но Стефан, похоже, этого совсем не понимает, он лежит и молчит и смотрит на меня отнюдь не дружелюбно.   
  
И я со вздохом говорю:  
  
\- Ну, ладно, извини. Прости меня.   
  
Никакой реакции и снова этот злой взгляд. Ну за что он меня так возненавидел?   
  
\- Прости, я во всем виноват, - повторяю я, не решаясь просто подойти к кровати и обнять его, - ты же знаешь, что я перед работой весь на нервах. Всегда так, ну я тебе сто раз говорил. Ну все, хватит. Иди сюда, иди ко мне, Стефан.  
  
Стефан все еще колеблется, но потом встает, изящно потягивается и подходит ко мне. Это было проще, чем я думал, радуюсь я, когда Стефан, ну, наконец-таки, мой любимый Стефан обнимает меня, прижимается ко мне всем телом и целует меня куда-то в шею. Какой он нежный, я так и знал, что он тоже скучал по мне, другого и быть не могло! Его язык, теплый и мягкий, касается мочки моего уха, и Стефан говорит вдруг:  
  
\- Где ты был?  
  
Какой неожиданный и неприятный вопрос. А я подумать не мог, что такие вещи могут его волновать, моего Стефана. На него это не похоже, он не такой обычно, может, лучше вообще промолчать, ничего не отвечать, и он забудет об этом неуместном вопросе. Правильно, это хорошая идея, и вместо ответа я пытаюсь поцеловать его в губы, но он уворачивается, и в его зеленых глазах появляется какой-то странный, металлический блеск. Ой, это уже совсем нехорошо, я попал, мне все так легко не сойдет с рук, как я думал.  
  
И Стефан тихо, но угрожающе повторяет:  
  
\- Где ты был, черт тебя побрал? Где тебя носило целых три часа после работы?  
  
Стефан ревнует – вот так новость! С одной стороны смешно даже, но с другой стороны, сейчас мне не до смеха. Нужно придумать что-нибудь вразумительное, сказать, что меня задержали, что произошел один нехороший инцидент, надо успокоить его хоть как-то, я же вижу, что он злится, и сильно злится…  
  
\- Впрочем, можешь не отвечать, - вдруг разрешает Стефан, и его взгляд становится таким колючим, что мне кажется, все уже совсем плохо, все зашло слишком далеко, теперь, чтобы это исправить, придется изрядно попотеть, но я молчу и ни слова не могу выговорить.   
  
\- От тебя пахнет странно. Кем-то другим. Ты трахался с кем-то, черт возьми, пока я лежал и ждал тебя дома, как самый последний идиот, да, Андреас? Я же прав или? Я прав, поэтому ты молчишь, но в твоих глазах я вижу, что ты снял какого-то паршивого мальчика и трахал все это время…  
  
Я сглатываю и отступаю от Стефана на шаг. Какой он грозный, он разозлился, он совсем взбесился от ревности…как же все неудачно складывается сегодня! Просто не мой день. Но нужно взять себя в руки, лучшая защита – нападение, кажется, так, да? И я говорю:  
  
\- Не придумывай всякую чушь, Стефан.   
  
\- Это не чушь, сраная ты шлюха.   
  
Меня внезапно перекашивает от ярости, да-да, это самая настоящая ярость, в которую превратилось мое раздражение, ему, вот именно ему, не стоило так меня называть, поэтому я, сдерживая злость, огрызаюсь:  
  
\- Из нас двоих единственная шлюха – ты. И вообще, Стефан, хватит делать из мухи слона. Идиотизм какой...  
  
Я не успеваю договорить, потому что рука Стефана со всей силы врезается мне в лицо. Это больно, о, это же просто дико больно, Стефан заезжает со всего маху костяшками указательного и среднего пальца прямо мне в нос, и я ощущаю, как кровь течет по моему лицу. О господи, это точно чертова кровь. Она такая соленая, и мне кажется, что она хлещет из моего несчастного носа целым фонтаном, чтоб ее, эту кровь.   
  
Я пошатываюсь, отплевываясь от крови, которая попадает мне в рот. Я и так слишком слаб, я болен и я непомерно устал, я на пределе моих сил. Но Стефан, разве ему мало одного раза, он размахивается и ударяет меня еще раз и снова по лицу. Сейчас я точно не устою на ногах, я призываю ко всем своим силам, какие у меня только остались, слабо отступаю на шаг назад от моего разозлившегося Стефана, спотыкаюсь о какую-то чертовщину и, не удержав равновесие, плюхаюсь прямо на пол, в кучу дрянного мусора, который там валяется.   
  
Мне больно, я лежу на полу и понимаю, что я сейчас не в самом лучшем положении. Да, об этом надо было сразу подумать, ведь Стефан, он хоть и ниже меня, но намного сильнее, и он может сделать все, что угодно, когда я так слаб, и у меня нет никаких сил. Он может избить меня до полусмерти, если пожелает. Ну, только зачем ему такие вещи, с надеждой думаю я, глотая собственную кровь, надо сказать, это довольно противно, но я ничего не могу сделать, она все течет и течет, и скоро я захлебнусь и утону в ней ко всем чертям.  
  
Стефан наклоняется надо мной. Я чувствую его дыхание и ощущаю, как его мягкие волосы касаются моего лица. Я задыхаюсь, меня тошнит от вкуса моей собственной крови, и я прошу Стефана остановиться. Ну, пожалуйста, любимый мой, давай остановимся именно здесь, ведь и я, и ты, если хорошо подумать, разумные взрослые люди, и нам не стоит бить друг друга по морде, а стоит спокойно поговорить обо всем. Если мы оба еще совсем не сошли с ума. И это все этот проклятый город, все эта Вена, пропади она пропадом! Нам следовало бы уехать отсюда вместе, например, в Берлин, или в Гамбург, а может быть, в Мюнхен, ведь там тепло и хорошо, там платят большие зарплаты, уж точно побольше, чем здесь…  
  
Стефан улыбается, он так странно и так нехорошо улыбается, что я замолкаю. Может, я сказал что-нибудь совсем глупое, такое вполне возможно, потому что я просто хочу, чтобы мы помирились, и говорю всякое, что только в голову приходит.   
  
\- Значит, в Берлин, да? – спрашивает Стефан, и я судорожно киваю, - вместе? Я снова киваю; да, Стефан, ты на правильном пути, ты понял меня, ты понял, что я не хочу никаких ссор, а только хочу быть рядом с тобой, всего-то, только этого.  
  
Стефан запрокидывает голову и смеется.  
  
\- Вот как, значит, ты запел? А совсем недавно ты говорил совсем другое, Андреас. Ты помнишь, мое сокровище? Ты говорил, что я тебе осточертел.   
  
Я в испуге мотаю головой. Это ведь совсем не то, я совсем другое имел ввиду! Стефан вдруг обнимает меня, он приподнимает меня над полом и резко сжимает мое тело в своих объятиях, так, что я чувствую, как хрустят мои кости.   
  
\- Ст…Ст…Стефан, - слабо шепчу я, еще чуть-чуть, и мои легкие совсем мне откажут. Они просто лопнут, мои острые ребра проткнут их изнутри, если этот неуравновешенный парень не перестанет меня тискать. Но Стефан не отпускает меня, о, ему все мало, он хочет окончательно довести меня, ему чихать совершенно на то, что я устал, я плохо себя чувствую и просто хотел, чтобы мы помирились. Теперь, правда, я немного сомневаюсь в правильности этого желания…но уже ничего не поделаешь, совсем ничего.  
  
Стефан тащит меня к кровати. Кто-нибудь, объясните мне, что здесь вообще происходит, думаю я, иначе я уже вообще, абсолютно вообще ничего не понимаю. Сначала Стефан меня избивает, что он теперь надумал, даже и представлять страшно. Но, может, конечно, все идет к лучшему….оно, в принципе, так и есть, ведь кровать как никак не грязный пол, кровать – это лучше, и пусть она такая же грязная, но это моя, нет, это наша любимая кровать, и мы на ней провели много самых лучших наших часов в этой ненавистной мне Вене.   
  
Стефан практически швыряет меня на кровать, неужели он теперь обращается со мной, как и все остальные – как с ничтожеством и отбросом. Честно говоря, у меня даже нет сил об этом рассуждать, и я закрываю глаза. Я думаю, может, сейчас, может, теперь настал этот долгожданный момент, когда я могу поспать, ведь я так долго мечтал об этом, и Стефан, наверное, уже успокоился, он просто хочет обнять меня и уснуть… О, это было бы прекрасно. Но как бы не так!  
  
Я ощущаю на себе Стефана, и он кажется мне чертовски тяжелым, когда это он успел стать таким тяжелым, никогда я не замечал за ним этого. Я с недовольством открываю глаза и вижу его улыбку, ряд его ровных белых зубов и его губы, его чисто выбритый подбородок и его шею в обрамлении его волнистых волос, и я шепчу:  
  
\- Стефан, ну все, ну пожалуйста, хватит…  
  
Но он мотает головой. Он наклоняется ко мне и проводит языком по моему лицу. Слизывает кровь. Ну это уже совсем извращение какое-то, мне, конечно, не помешало бы умыться, но я не уверен, что вообще могу подняться с этой кровати, и я снова прошу Стефана, чтобы он успокоился. Ведь я устал и хочу спать. Я хочу, чтобы он хотя бы на пару часиков оставил меня в покое.  
  
\- Нет, Андреас, я НЕ оставлю тебя в покое.  
  
Ну, конечно, не оставит. Стефан целует мое лицо, облизывает мое лицо, кусает мои губы, а его рука лихорадочно шарит в районе моей ширинки. Только этого еще не хватало. Уж точно – это я прекрасно знаю сейчас – на данный момент я не хочу никакого секса, какой может быть секс, когда я уже не человек совсем, а как тряпка какая-то измочаленная! Моя рука слабо пытается поймать руку Стефана и помешать ей расстегнуть мои джинсы, но куда мне – я даже просто пошевелиться могу с трудом, что уж там говорить о каком-то сопротивлении.  
  
Он расстегивает мои джинсы, он абсолютно бесцеремонно стягивает их с меня, а я смотрю в потолок. Я думаю о том, что уже даже и не помню, когда в последний раз оказывался в пассивной роли, что это было так давно, как мне кажется, три тысячи лет назад было, и почему-то мне не хочется это сейчас повторять, мне вообще не хочется ничего, и почему Стефан, этот чертов ненормальный, не может этого понять, это же так просто!  
  
Рука Стефана стаскивает с меня и свитер, и трусы тоже, и резко сжимает мой член. Черт бы его побрал, этого Стефана! Я не хочу, чтобы меня трогали, тем более трогали в таких местах в такой неподходящий и во всех смыслах плохой момент, и я делаю попытку отпихнуть Стефана от себя. Я вцепляюсь в его руку своими слабыми пальцами и шепчу:  
  
\- Нет, Стефан. Черт тебя дери, нет же! Нет, ты оглох что ли? Я же сказал: НЕТ.  
  
\- Заткнись, Андреас, - снисходительно советует мне Стефан, и его рука, о, нет, это еще хуже, в сто раз хуже, раздвигает мои ноги, мои ягодицы, и его чертовы пальцы, проклятые, ненавистные пальцы, проникают в меня, прямо внутрь, и это так же малоприятно, как если бы это был мой первый секс с мужчиной в пассивной роли. Но не будем вдаваться в подробности об этом! Это было настолько давно, что я даже не помню, с кем это было, а, может, я не помню, потому что боль мешает мне думать, она мешает мне вспомнить, и я, изгибаясь и стараясь отодвинуться хоть как-то от его пальцев, которые проникают все глубже, цежу сквозь зубы:  
  
\- Стефан, я тебя прикончу. Ты очень пожалеешь о том, что делаешь…ах, черт…ты хоть понимаешь, что мне больно, ты, душевнобольной недоносок!  
  
Но Стефан не слушает меня. Или слушает, именно поэтому вдруг старается быть нежнее, если бы мне только легче от этого стало! Мне кажется, что его пальцы уже очень далеко, черт знает где, в моем желудке уже, скоро они полезут из моего горла, а он все не останавливается. Стефан прижимается ко мне, он осторожно целует меня в губы, он прижимается щекой к моей щеке, но мне больно, и я едва сдерживаю крик.   
  
Но вот он вытащил из меня свои пальцы, но я не расслабляюсь, я знаю, что еще будет что похуже, ведь Стефан раздевается, он раздевается, а я уже не могу выносить всего этого. У меня болит разбитый ко всем чертям нос, у меня вообще много где болит, но Стефана это не волнует, как и всех остальных. Кого я вообще волную в этом мире, кроме своей жалкой персоны? Чудесный, просто чудесный риторический вопрос…проклятье! О мой бог, какого только вообще черта делает этот парень…  
  
Я вскрикиваю. Я не могу больше сдерживаться, и я кричу, вцепившись пальцами и ногтями в голую спину Стефана. Он тоже стонет. То есть, тоже – это не то слово, ведь я кричу, я ору от боли, а он стонет от удовольствия, а это вовсе НЕ то же самое.   
  
Я вспомнил: последний раз, когда я был снизу, это было месяц или полтора назад, когда мне захотелось, внезапно совершенно захотелось, чтобы Стефан меня трахнул. Не знаю, было это из большой моей любви к Стефану или в тот момент мне просто захотелось разнообразия, черт его знает, да и не особенно это все важно, но в тот мне было приятно. Мне было очень хорошо, и Стефан, он был таким нежным и милым, он все делал именно так, как я хотел. И это было прекрасно, это был один из тех наших чудесных предрассветных часов, когда мы оба возвращаемся с работы и можем уделить чуточку времени друг другу и сексу… Ну, Стефану-то, конечно, этого добра круглыми сутками хватает, даже странно, как он умудряется всегда находить силы еще и на меня, но в то же время он никогда не отказывается. Более того, он всегда сам первый начинает лезть ко мне. Он никогда не говорит, что он устал или что у него плохое настроение или выдался дерьмовый день, ночь, утро, вечер или еще что-то. С одной стороны это, конечно, великолепно, повезло мне в этом смысле, ведь у меня этого секса в жизни без Стефана бы вообще не было, но с другой стороны, с другой стороны…  
  
Я удивляюсь, каким образом в моей голове может проноситься столько мыслей в какую-то долю секунды. Это, правда, удивительно! К тому же, в такой момент, когда мне так больно, потому что Стефан трахает мое несчастное тело настолько грубо и так глубоко, что мне остается только кричать от боли. Но, кажется, моему телу все-таки это нравится, да, это даже непреложный факт, истина, и сквозь боль я чувствую, как возбуждаюсь. Может, я окончательно не в ладах со своим телом, и когда мне так плохо, ему так хорошо, а может, у нас как раз с ним такие отношения теперь складываются, с моим собственным жалким телом: мне все хуже и хуже, а ему все лучше и лучше, и так до чертовой бесконечности…  
  
Стефан тяжело дышит, уткнувшись мне в шею, его стоны, они и без того тихие-тихие, растворяются в моей коже. Движения Стефана то ускоряются и становятся жестче, то замедляются, вот как сейчас – он движется медленно, он такой нежный и осторожный, и по моему телу бегут мурашки. Странное, очень странное ощущение – эти мурашки поднимаются откуда-то с кончиков моих пальцев на ногах вверх, вверх и расползаются по моему телу. Мне уже не так больно, мой член совсем твердый, он упирается в живот Стефана, и мне нравится это чувство, я весь дрожу от первых признаков удовольствия, от подкрадывающегося оргазма, который прячется где-то, но недолго ему осталось прятаться, совсем недолго…  
  
Я весь мокрый. Совсем беспомощный и мокрый от пота, я прижимаюсь к Стефану сильнее и сильнее, я приподнимаюсь немного над кроватью и прижимаюсь к нему, пока он продолжает двигаться внутри меня. Мне хочется что-то сказать, так много сказать, чувства переполняют меня, но я не могу говорить, из меня вырываются только придушенные стоны, я охрип от крика и совсем обессилел, я думаю, что, наверное, люблю его. Это правда. Я люблю Стефана, я обожаю этот грязный и мрачный город и эту холодную зиму, мне нравится, что у меня нет денег, и Стефан покупает мне еду, это невероятно мило с его стороны, и еще он покупает мне сигареты, и это все сводит меня с ума, и я умираю, я умираю от любви к нему, хоть он и шлюха, а я гардеробщик, и все это звучит так дерьмово и неромантично, но чихать я хотел на романтику, пропади он пропадом, эта романтика, нас, немцев, она абсолютно не интересует, нам до нее нет и не должно быть никакого дела!  
  
Я вдруг ощущаю, как Стефан останавливается, он просто издевается надо мной, нет, он не должен, ему нельзя останавливаться в такой момент, когда мы оба почти достигли оргазма, ну, ладно, не оба, может быть, может быть, это только я ощущаю, что мне невероятно хорошо и что я скоро, уж точно скоро кончу.  
  
Но Стефан, о, сегодня, этим бесконечным сегодня он мучает меня всеми возможными способами, теперь он осторожно переворачивает меня, то есть теперь я оказываюсь сверху, я оказываюсь на нем, и он шепчет:  
  
\- Ну, пожалуйста, Андреас. Я так давно хотел попробовать именно так…с тобой.   
  
Совсем уже обнаглел, думаю я, но я сейчас не способен возражать, и я продолжаю двигаться, потому что не могу остановиться, и теперь инициатива в моих руках, теперь он может просто лежать и наслаждаться, а мне приходится практически сидеть на нем, упираясь руками в кровать. Мне неудобно совсем, хоть и довольно-таки хорошо, и рука Стефана теперь ласкает мой член. Это происходит быстро, слишком быстро, наслаждение льется из меня вместе со спермой и стонами, и я чувствую, как Стефан внезапно прижимает меня к себе, и не просто так – его тело, также как и мое, сотрясает оргазм, и это происходит почти одновременно, невероятно, это просто великолепно!  
  
Я лежу рядом со Стефаном, закрыв глаза. Я больше не хочу ничего видеть и чувствовать, я хочу только спать, и даже пальцы Стефана, которые легонько касаются моих ребер, которые гладят мое тощее тело, даже они, эти беспокойные пальцы, не мешают мне погружаться в прекрасный сон. Внезапно у меня в голове мелькает мысль, противная такая мыслишка, что мы со Стефаном только что занимались сексом без резинки, а это плохо. Я всегда серьезно отношусь к этому, ведь Стефан – проститутка, и я вовсе не желаю заразиться от него чем-нибудь этаким, о котором даже и вслух говорить не хочется. Конечно, Стефан всегда осторожен, и он вроде как и не болеет ни чем, он проверяется периодически, я бы сказал довольно часто он ходит на эти свои проверки, но все равно теперь я чувствую себя достаточно неуютно. Какие мерзкие мысли, стоит выбросить их из головы ко всем чертям!  
  
Но теперь я не могу заснуть. Я ворочаюсь на кровати из стороны в сторону, я ерзаю на нашей грязной простыне, которая все еще хранит следы нашей спермы, нашего пота, моей сегодняшней крови из носа и еще много всего, что делает ее еще более отвратительной.   
  
\- Андреас?  
  
Стефан притягивает меня к себе и ласково утыкается носом мне в шею. Может, он чувствуют вину за свое сегодняшнее омерзительное поведение, думаю я. Наверное, его мучает совесть, мечтаю я, и он тоже не может заснуть, и так ему, в общем-то, и надо. Стефан щекочет мою чувствительную, мою нежную кожу на шее своими волосами и своим дыханием, и он почти беззвучно спрашивает:  
  
\- Мой любимый на меня злится?  
  
Опять он за свое! Каждый раз, когда Стефан называет меня “мой любимый”, у меня внутри что-то вздрагивает, будто какая-то тоненькая струнка, за которую он дергает, называя меня так. И я становлюсь раздражительным. Я ненавижу, когда он так называет меня, он ведь знает мое имя, на худой конец он может обращаться ко мне на “ты”, но ему будто бы нравится это – дразнить меня и вызывать во мне это странное беспокойство. О, какое непонятное и неприятное чувство. Я весь сжимаюсь от него, я не чувствую себя собой, мое я становится таким хрупким и размытым, и я становлюсь совсем беспомощным. Поэтому я выдавливаю сквозь зубы:  
  
\- Нет, я не злюсь. Я вообще пытаюсь заснуть. И прошу тебя, хватит называть меня так…  
  
\- Но почему? Разве это так плохо, мой любимый? – Стефан разыгрывает святую невинность. О-о-о, он снова это сказал, опять произнес это, чертов несносный Стефан!   
  
\- Нет, - спокойно говорю я, хотя внутри меня трясет, мои внутренности решили устроить мне войну, - но от частого повторения таких вещей наступает инфляция смысла. И слова теряют свои значения. Пораскинь мозгами теперь, пожалуйста, как часто ты называешь меня так?!  
  
\- Гм. Достаточно часто.  
  
\- Вот то-то же!  
  
Стефан молчит, но молчит как-то даже обиженно. Но пусть не ждет, что мне станет его жалко! Я знаю все эти его дешевые штучки, я сыт ими по горло уже давно. Я закрываю глаза и думаю, что вот сейчас я наконец-таки засну. Действительно, сколько же уже можно длиться этому бесконечному сегодня…  
  
\- Но ты никогда не называешь меня так, - вдруг задумчиво замечает Стефан. И что ему не спится только?  
  
\- Зачем мне все время говорить то, что ты и так прекрасно знаешь?! – выхожу я из себя. Нигде мне нет в этом мире спокойствия, даже в собственной кровати. Сначала бьют, потом насилуют физически, теперь насилуют морально идиотскими вопросами. Я не железный, в конце-то концов!  
  
\- Но все же…, - укоризненно протягивает Стефан. Я поворачиваюсь к нему, он лежит на спине, натянув на себя до самого подбородка наше одеяло, и смотрит в потолок. Его волосы рассыпались по подушке и блестят в лучах солнца. Милый мой Стефан…  
  
\- Неправда, - говорю я, и моя внутренняя беспомощность почему-то растет, - иногда я называю тебя так.  
  
\- Когда просишь прощения или хочешь, чтобы я тебе чего-нибудь купил.  
  
\- Стефан!!  
  
Он поворачивается и смотрит на меня. Внимательно смотрит своими яркими зелеными, глазами, и я сдаюсь. Уже день, можно сказать, в самом разгаре, а я так и не поспал. Конечно, в таком состоянии я слаб, и Стефан пользуется этим, он этим пользуется очень нагло и бесстыдно.   
  
\- Ну, хорошо, мой любимый, - скрипя зубами, говорю я, - иди ко мне, мой любимый. Обними меня, и мы будем спать, нам обоим надо поспать…доволен теперь, любимый?  
  
Но Стефан не отвечает и не двигается, тогда я сам обнимаю его и вздрагиваю от неожиданного тепла чужого тела. Нет, не чужого, совсем не чужого, а самого родного в мире тепла. И мне вдруг кажется, что мое тело становится совсем легким, как воздушный шарик, наполненный гелием.  
  
\- Ты ведь ненавидишь меня, Андреас, - тем временем говорит Стефан, - больше никого на свете ты так не ненавидишь, как меня. Наверное, даже к Вене ты порой испытываешь более-менее теплые чувства, и к своей работе, да ко всему, чему угодно… Но только не ко мне. И уж поверь, я знаю это прекрасно. Мне известно, что ты ненавидишь меня сильнее, чем самого себя.  
  
\- Неправда, - резко отвечаю я.   
  
Неправда…


	3. Like a hurricane

_Kein Geld, aber der Traum geht weiter…_

 

 

Я курю и раздумываю о том, где бы мне достать денег. Да, деньги в моей жизни – это серьезный вопрос, серьезней не придумаешь, и вот сейчас у меня их осталось совсем мало, наверное, несколько сотен евро, а мне еще нужно заплатить за квартиру, а зарплата, моя и без того не ахти какая зарплата, будет еще не скоро… Но не стоит паниковать, Андреас, успокаиваю себя я, закуривая очередную сигарету, нужно лишь сесть и спокойно поразмыслить над этим, и тогда решение придет само собой, как видишь, это довольно просто.   
  
Неважно, что я там говорю самому себе, но решение все не приходит и не приходит. Я сижу в этом клубе уже битый час, курю свои дешевые сигареты одну за одной, но пока мне не пришло в голову ни одной умной мысли. Да что там мысли, даже ни единой мыслишки, хотя бы крошечной и скромной такой мыслишки о том, где бы мне разжиться еще 500-600 евро, и то не пришло! Бедный, бедный Андреас, должно быть, скоро тебе придется жить на улице и спать прямо на улице, если ты не достанешь эти деньги, эти чертовы деньги, корень зла во всем мире… А ведь там, на улице, и не лето вовсе. Самая настоящая зима, такая холодная, что вспоминать страшно.  
  
Я передергиваю плечами. И если бы мой домовладелец был немного подобрее, если бы у этого проклятого старого скряги было хоть чуточку сострадания к людям, он бы сказал мне что-нибудь вроде: “Ну да, Андреас, ты уже должен мне за два месяца. Сумма-то уже скопилась немаленькая, но я понимаю, хорошо понимаю твое положение, мой милый мальчик. Я знаю, что у тебя сейчас проблемы с деньгами, да вообще с жизнью большие проблемы, и, поверь, меня это расстраивает не меньше, чем тебя. Так что вот что, дружище, ты можешь пока не платить мне за квартиру, не волнуйся, я просто подожду, пока у тебя появятся деньги, я-то знаю, что они очень скоро у тебя появятся, так что не переживай так из-за них…”. Ах, пропади он пропадом, этот домовладелец, он ведь никогда мне такого не скажет, не дождешься от него!  
  
Я в порыве отчаянья ломаю пальцами сигарету, которую вытащил только что из пачки. Все-таки дела у меня сейчас не ладятся, совсем не ладятся, что ни говори. И не придет мне сегодня в голову никакое решение, нету его просто, этого решения, и я просижу тут всю ночь, скурю несколько пачек сигарет, может, выпью пару чашек кофе, но все без толку. Завтра все равно наступит, я, как всегда, вечером пойду на работу, а потом наступит послезавтра, и когда я вернусь с работы, дома меня будет ждать домовладелец. Он потребует с меня оплату за квартиру, этот безжалостный и черствый человек, а потом просто выставит меня за дверь вместе со всеми моими вещами. И будто бы он сам никогда не был молодым, будто бы он в жизни никогда не был на мели, но нет же, он, видно, уже об этом и не помнит, и не вспоминает, его хлебом не корми, дай попить кровь у своих жильцов. И я к несчастью вхожу в их число, но, кажется, скоро благополучно не буду входить…увы, Андреас, готовься, тебя ждут улицы Вены, холодные и неуютные.  
  
Я хороню останки сломанной сигареты в пепельнице на моем столике среди выкуренных до самого фильтра окурков. Не стоит мне тут сидеть, точно, не стоит, мне нужно отправиться домой и насладиться последними ночами сна на кровати в нормальной квартире, где у меня есть крыша над головой. А скоро ведь я буду этого лишен! Но я не ухожу, что-то держит меня здесь, я сижу совсем один в клубе среди незнакомых мне людей и очень расточительно для человека, у которого совсем мало денег, выкуриваю сигареты подряд одну за одной.   
  
Я веду себя так нелогично, потому что знаю: вернись я домой, и там совсем одному-одинешенькому мне будет еще хуже, в сто раз хуже, чем тут, среди людей. Я останусь один на один со своей проблемой и буду даже в бóльших количествах травить себя сигаретами и кофе. Ситуация безвыходная, с какой стороны на нее ни посмотреть.  
  
За соседний столик садятся двое, и я от скуки краем глаза наблюдаю за ними. Один из них высокий темноволосый мужчина, наверное, уже за сорок, а второй – среднего роста, достаточно молодой парень, по моим неточным оценкам ему лет двадцать пять, не больше. Я стараюсь получше рассмотреть того, второго, и машинально отмечаю про себя, что он весьма неплох собой. Он сидит за столиком прямо, слегка откинув голову назад и скрестив руки на груди. У него светлые немного волнистые, я бы даже назвал их кучерявыми, волосы и красивый профиль, который четко вырисовывается в неясном клубном освещении. А правда, он симпатичный, снова говорю я себе, доставая из пачки новую сигарету.  
  
На парне за соседним столиком довольно милый полосатый свитер и обтягивающие черные джинсы, аккуратно зауженные к низу. Джинсы-дудочки. Сейчас вся молодежь Вены ходит в них, и мне вдруг хочется представить, как аппетитно выглядит задница этого мальчика в таких джинсах. О, наверняка просто зверски аппетитно. Я внезапно понимаю, что во все глаза разглядываю этого паренька за соседним столиком, позабыв обо всех своих проблемах с деньгами. Даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо, но я не могу от него оторваться, и мне почему-то становится довольно грустно. Ну, это такая светлая грусть, меланхолия или как там ее называют теперь, и я размышляю о том, почему я уже так долго один. Изредка у меня бывают какие-то случайные связи, но я не могу сказать, что я ими доволен. Скорее даже кардинально недоволен, да, я бы даже хотел изменить всю эту ситуацию, если бы мог. Но сейчас я в Вене, и весь этот город дышит одиночеством и затаенной ненавистью, и вся моя душа пропиталась этими чувствами, и, может быть, поэтому как раз я и один сейчас. Да, точно, по этой причине, говорю себе я. Да и что мне может светить в этой жизни такому никчемному, неуверенному в себе, совсем нищему? Может ли мне когда-нибудь перепасть такой лакомый кусочек вроде этого мальчика? Я вздыхаю. Стоит ли вообще мне задаваться такими малоприятными риторическими вопросами, если подумать, то, собственно, в этом нет никакой нужды.  
  
Тем временем двое за соседним столиком что-то заказали. Это бутылка вина, в полутьме я не могу разглядеть марки, но это и неважно. Зато я отчетливо вижу, ясно как днем вижу, что мужчина поглаживает руку этого кудрявого парня, лежащую на столе, а тот только болтает себе что-то и периодически смеется как ни в чем ни бывало. Не может быть…нет, неужто они?! Я лихорадочно засовываю сигарету в рот и трясущимися руками прикуриваю от зажигалки.   
  
Не смотри на них, нечего тебе на них смотреть, уговариваю я себя, выпуская из ноздрей едкие клубы дыма. Мужчина за соседним столиком тем временем сжимает запястье парня и, приподнимая его руку над столом, наклоняется к ней. О, черт, он облизывает пальцы этого мальчика! Господи боже, он погружает их в рот один за другим, а парень блаженно улыбается, еще сильнее откинув голову назад.   
  
Мои собственные пальцы дрожат. Я беспокойно оглядываюсь по сторонам, никто, кроме меня, не обращает на эту парочку никакого внимания. Действительно, и чего это я так распереживался, это ведь Вена. Это клуб, ночной клуб в Вене, и здесь до кучи много других сомнительных личностей, вот я, например, тоже, может быть, выгляжу странно, но никто же на меня не пялится.  
  
Парочка за соседним столиком начинает целоваться. Я не должен на них смотреть, это неприлично, я ведь не какой-нибудь там гадкий извращенец, но я не могу удержаться. Я нервно затягиваюсь, глядя, как мужчина жадно целует этого парня, и думаю, неужели этому мальчику, такому симпатичному, молодому мальчику правда нравится все это? Ответ: конечно же, нет. Точно, с каким-то злорадным наслаждением думаю я, наверное, просто этот мужчина – его любовник, он содержит его, оплачивает ему квартиру, покупает ему еду и все эти милые тряпки, в которые он одет, ведь кем бы ты ни был, тебе все равно нужны деньги, деньги, деньги. В особенности, если ты молодой и симпатичный, мысленно добавляю я.   
  
Мужчина и этот симпатичный паренек продолжают самозабвенно целоваться. Кажется, у них этот процесс идет все активнее и активнее, отмечаю я про себя и, с трудом отвернувшись, смотрю на противоположную стену. Не хватало мне еще здесь возбудиться для полного счастья. У меня и без того своих проблем вагон и маленькая тележка, и самая важная из них – квартплата! У меня нет ни одного человека, который бы стал давать мне деньги за то, что я с ним сплю, да, такого идиота не то что в Вене, его во всей Австрии, да и Германии, наверное, тоже, не найдется.   
  
Я вдруг слышу какой-то шум и невольно поворачиваюсь в сторону его источника. Парочка, которая только целовалась, сидя за столиком, уже на ногах. Они уставились друг на друга, и мужчина явно чем-то раздражен, а парень выглядит виноватым и поникшим. Он пытается заговорить со своим любовником, но тот с размаху бьет его по лицу, так сильно, что даже я вздрагиваю. Что это они, совсем с ума сошли оба, думаю я, стараясь не смотреть в их сторону. Чужие проблемы – это точно не мое дело.  
  
Парень держится за щеку, но не предпринимает никаких ответных действий, и тогда мужчина хватает его за свитер и практически поднимает его в воздух. Вот это сила, да уж, не повезло мальчику, это точно. Он что-то орет в лицо пареньку, а потом внезапно отшвыривает его, и тот, боже, он летит в мою сторону.   
  
Я вскакиваю из-за стола – и очень вовремя, надо сказать: мальчик врезается спиной в мой столик так, что с него падает пепельница, а чашка с недопитым кофе переворачивается, и черная жидкость растекается по полированной поверхности столика. Парень стонет, потирая затылок. Больно, должно быть…  
  
\- Э-э…вы в порядке? – выдавливаю я, глядя на несчастного. Он поднимает голову вверх, и его изумруднозеленые глаза встречаются с моими болотно-зелеными глазами.  
  
\- Ну, кажется, да, - говорит он и с трудом улыбается. Я протягиваю ему руку и помогаю подняться. Он встряхивает головой и улыбается уже более уверенно.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - киваю я. Мужчины, сидевшего с этим парнем за столиком, уже и след простыл. Около бутылки с вином лежат деньги, надо же, а у него все-таки есть какая-то совесть, проносится у меня в голове. Я понимаю, что мы с парнем смотрим в одну сторону, а потом он внезапно поворачивается и смотрит уже на меня. Надо что-то сказать, говорю я себе, чувствуя, что выгляжу по-дурацки.   
  
\- Сильно он вас, - наконец, бормочу я, пытаясь не встречаться с парнем глазами. Он с улыбкой пожимает плечами, кажется, он любит улыбаться, он делает это постоянно и иногда совсем без повода:  
  
\- Не то, чтобы очень. Да и это не проблема. Другое дело, что сегодня я, видимо, остаюсь без крыши над головой. Даже не знаю, где буду спать. Вот это действительно неприятность…  
  
\- Я вас так понимаю! – вырывается вдруг у меня. Ох, лучше бы я держал язык за зубами, нужно ему, этому парню, слушать о моих проблемах, да и мои проблемы по сравнению с его проблемами выглядят такими незначительными и далекими… Но он с улыбкой кивает и смотрит на меня совсем не насмешливо, а скорее дружелюбно. То, как он улыбается, совершенно обезоруживает меня, и я не могу выдавить из себя ни слова, мой язык словно прилип к гортани и в голове не мысли, а сплошной сумбур. Я не могу ни размышлять, ни говорить, ни даже двинуться с места – это довольно-таки непривычно для меня! В конце концов, я уже давно взрослый, здравомыслящий человек, а не какой-нибудь влюбленный юноша, который дар речи теряет при виде своей возлюбленной, а в данном случае, возлюбленного. Какого еще такого возлюбленного вообще? Черт, ну и чушь я тут себе думаю, хорошо хоть еще вслух это не говорю…  
  
Парень вдруг разворачивается и направляется к своему столику. Все, кажется, поезд ушел. Финита ля комедия, Андреас. Только вот тебе показалось, что вы с ним нашли общий язык и вы понимаете друг друга, вы улыбаетесь друг другу, но ты начинаешь вести себя как болван, и все – он разворачивается и уходит. Весьма разумно, конечно, с его стороны, но что мне до этой разумности, до нее мне нет никакого дела, чихать я на нее хотел!   
  
Парень быстро считает деньги, лежащие на столике, засовывает в карман джинсов их часть, а потом возвращается ко мне и протягивает мне руку:  
  
\- Извините, забыл представиться. Стефан.  
  
Я пожимаю ему руку и машинально называю свое имя, но мои мысли все время вертятся вокруг денег, которые он взял. И зачем ему это понадобилось? Что-то здесь не так, дурно все это пахнет, Андреас, пытаюсь убедить себя я. Мне не стоит с ним связываться, не нужно с ним даже разговаривать, точно, не нужно…  
  
\- Могу я одолжить у вас сигаретку? – тем временем спрашивает у меня Стефан и добавляет, - может, перейдем на ты?  
  
Я киваю и тут же вздрагиваю. Что это он имел в виду этим своим “перейдем на ты”?  
  
К моему столику побегает официантка. Она быстро вытирает разлитый кофе, поднимает пепельницу и осторожно ставит ее на место. Я молча наблюдаю за этим, совершенно позабыв о просьбе Стефана. Девушка ставит на поднос мою пустую чашку кофе, потом подлетает к соседнему столику, туда, где сидели Стефан и тот мужчина и, пересчитав деньги, засовывает их в карман и тут же удаляется, ловко протискиваясь между стоящими почти вплотную столиками.  
  
Я поднимаю глаза на Стефана – тот вопросительно смотрит на меня.  
  
\- Ах, извини, - спохватываюсь я и протягиваю ему сигаретную пачку и зажигалку, а сам сажусь за свой столик. Все происходящее вокруг кажется мне до крайней степени странным. И этот парень, Стефан – главная странность во всей истории – и почему он только до сих пор со мной? На этот вопрос я просто не могу ответить. Кажется, у него нет никакой причины оставаться здесь, а может, он просто решил выкурить сигаретку и убраться подальше от меня и произошедшего инцидента. По всей видимости, все именно так.  
  
Стефан тем временем засовывает сигарету в рот и, подкурив ее, резко затягивается, прищурив глаза. Мне не хочется на него смотреть, но он настолько симпатичный, что я просто не могу переключить свое внимание на что-то другое. Я невольно любуюсь каждым его движением, наверное, в этом нет моей вины, просто какой-то центр в подкорке моего головного мозга, который отвечает за сексуальное влечение (а есть ли такой вообще?), включился на полную мощность и делает меня безмозглым слюнявым идиотом, который только и может, что созерцать эту красоту, сидящую передо мной.  
  
Стефан изящно потягивается. Он сцепляет пальцы в замок, умудряясь при этом держать в них сигарету, поднимает руки перед собой и выгибает спину, как кошка какая-то.  
  
\- Я тебя не отвлекаю, кстати? – интересуется он, - если отвлекаю, я сейчас пересяду куда-нибудь в другое место. Просто…неудачный сегодня день, честное слово! Понимаешь, у этого типа ко всему прочему остался еще и мой номерок. Мое пальто висит в этом проклятом гардеробе, а я не могу его забрать. Так что я теперь и без пальто, и без ночлега… довольно дерьмово, не находишь?  
  
Я сглатываю. Что мне на это ответить, ума не приложу. Конечно, я хотел бы сказать что-то вроде: “Ты мог бы остаться сегодня у меня. Меня это не затруднит. Нисколечко. Я один живу и вообще очень понимаю твою ситуацию и сочувствую тебе. Правда, мне нужно послезавтра заплатить за квартиру, иначе мой домовладелец вышвырнет меня на улицу, а у меня совершенно нет денег. Но сегодня это не проблема, вот послезавтра это будет той еще проблемой, настоящей головной болью, и до твоего появления я, честно признаться, торчал тут в одиночестве и думал над тем, как же мне все это решить, но ничего так и не надумал. Так что если посмотреть на ситуацию с этой точки зрения, то можно сказать, что у меня сегодня денек тоже не из лучших…”  
  
Стефан улыбается, слегка прищурив глаза, и я вдруг осознаю, господи боже, что всю предыдущую тираду я сказал вслух. Я не хотел, но вывалил на него, на этого симпатичного мальчика в красивой одежде, всю чушь, которая копилась у меня в голове, да еще и пригласил его к себе переночевать, надо думать, он сейчас решит, что я домогаюсь его сексуально или еще какие малоприятные вещи…  
  
\- Это было бы очень кстати, - говорит Стефан и тушит окурок в пепельнице. Он долго-долго приминает его своими красивыми пальцами, - я дико устал сегодня, и это было просто отлично, если бы я мог где-нибудь переночевать. Мне просто повезло, что я встретил тебя, Андреас. Правда! Большущее тебе спасибо!  
  
Я смотрю на него немигающим взглядом. Неужели все это правда? К тому же, он назвал меня по имени, я заметил это, несмотря на мою сегодняшнюю полную раскоординированность, я услышал, как он сказал “Андреас”, и теперь я абсолютно растерян и не знаю что ответить на все это. Я должен собраться, взять себя в руки и вести себя по-другому, не так глупо и беспомощно, но я, черт возьми, не могу это сделать только потому, что этот Стефан, этот невероятно красивый мальчик, назвал меня сейчас по имени и, кажется, хочет отправиться ко мне домой. Что же я должен делать в такой ситуации?  
  
Стефан выразительно зевает, глядя на меня, и это выталкивает меня из того потока мыслей, в которых я уже вроде бы навечно завяз, так мне казалось, и я открываю рот, чтобы сказать очередную глупость.   
И я говорю:  
  
\- Мы можем пойти ко мне домой прямо сейчас.  
  
Стефан удовлетворенно кивает, будто бы только этого и ждал. Он себе на уме, этот Стефан, вдруг думаю я, а вслух говорю:  
  
\- Но твое пальто…  
  
Стефан отмахивается. Он утверждает, что, мол, это уже совершенно неважно, и сидеть здесь до закрытия клуба он просто не выдержит. Он добавляет, что если у меня нет лишней кровати, он может спать даже на полу, это не имеет никакого значения, главное, чтобы у меня нашлось хоть какое-нибудь одеяло, и он уже за это будет мне благодарен. И мне становится его жалко, хотя нет, я неправильно выразился, я вдруг проникаюсь к нему сочувствием и бесконечным пониманием, мне кажется, что этот совершенно незнакомый парень ближе мне, чем все, кого я когда-либо знал…  
  
Мы молча идем по улицам Вены, и Стефан через две минут начинает дрожать. Его губы синеют, а зубы стучат друг о друга, не переставая. Он жалобно улыбается мне, а я ничего не могу сделать. Он идет в одном тоненьком свитерке с модным узором сквозь эту зимнюю ночь, обнимая себя за плечи, такой красивый, замерзший и несчастный, что мне хочется прижать его к себе и не отпускать. Но мне не стоит творить таких глупостей, тем более от моих объятий намного теплее ему не станет, да и нам нужно скорее добраться до моего дома, до моей квартиры, которая пока что еще моя, там согреться ему будет легче.   
  
Около моей двери я мучительно долго пытаюсь открыть замок. Он вечно заедает, но сегодня мне кажется, что он заедает как-то по-особенному, он издевается надо мной, этот замок. Справившись все-таки с ним, победив его, этот чертов замок, в неравной битве, ведь мои пальцы совсем заледенели, я толкаю ногой дверь и быстро вхожу в темную квартиру.   
  
Тут, если говорить прямо, тоже не пятидесятиградусная жара. Из кухни воняет чем-то тухлым, из канализации несет чем-то и того хуже, и я впервые ощущаю стыд за это место, в котором я живу. Хотя до этого я не жаловался, да, меня все устраивало, но теперь я даже негодую, что должен отваливать кучу евро за эту нелицеприятную дыру. Этот домовладелец вообще должен быть счастлив, что я изволил здесь жить и даже платить за каждый месяц и только в последние два немного задержать оплату…  
  
Я вспоминаю про Стефана и включаю свет. Он стоит в прихожей, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и его зубы не перестают стучать. Конечно, в этом месте сложно согреться, можно даже сказать, это нереально, зимой температура тут точь-в-точь как на улице, но я знаю одно средство.   
  
\- Хочешь принять горячий душ? – спрашиваю я бедного Стефана, и он судорожно кивает. Я быстро иду в ванную и, выкручивая там кран горячей воды, вдруг начинаю беспокоиться о том, не подхватит ли этот парень воспаление легких. Да, нужно не забыть сделать ему горячего чаю, решаю я, кидаясь в комнату за какой-нибудь чистой одеждой. Там находятся только халат и махровое полотенце не первой свежести. Меня снова окатывает волна смущения; и как только я умудряюсь относиться к своей жизни так, что у меня дома даже чистого полотенца нету?  
  
Но сейчас точно не время думать об этом, ведь Стефан, бедный, замерзший Стефан ждет меня в прихожей, и я уверен, что чистота полотенца, которое я ему дам, не особенно будет волновать его при таком раскладе.   
  
Я возвращаюсь в коридор и смущенно протягиваю Стефану полотенце и халат:  
  
\- Вот, держи. Воду я включил.  
  
Он кивает, его все еще трясет от холода, и он даже не смотрит на меня. Он идет в ванную, а я направляюсь на кухню и включаю электрический чайник. Откинувшись на спинку стула, я сижу на кухне и прислушиваюсь к шуму воды из ванной. Он звучит умиротворяюще…когда я в последний раз его слышал? Я один, постоянно один, моя жизнь состоит из работы, прозябания в этой гадкой квартирке и мыслей о деньгах. Если рассматривать мою жизнь в таком свете, то в ней не видно ни единого плюса, да и есть ли они, эти плюсы?  
  
Я рассеянно закуриваю. Мне вдруг начинает казаться, что я знаю Стефана совсем давно. Я не просто его знаю, мы живем вместе, и он сейчас придет из душа – теплый, приятно пахнущий, полуголый, и обнимет меня. Я представляю, как буду целовать его шею и облизывать его пальцы, совсем как тот мужчина в клубе. А потом, потом мы будем заниматься долгим и нежным сексом, и я буду знать, что Стефан будет рядом, даже потом, утром, он проснется в одной постели со мной и скажет: “Доброе утро…”  
  
\- Андреас?  
  
От неожиданности я роняю сигарету себе на колени, и она прожигает мне джинсы. Черт, ну и дерьмо, это ведь мои единственные джинсы! Я раздраженно стряхиваю окурок на пол, а Стефан испуганно бормочет, что он не хотел меня пугать. Ну конечно, не хотел, только подкрался, беззвучно подкрался ко мне неизвестно откуда как раз в тот момент, как я представлял, что буду обнимать его ранним утром полусонного и от этого еще более сексуального. О, господи, почему только я вечно думаю о том, чего никогда не будет?!  
  
Я с опаской поднимаю глаза на Стефана, еще, чего доброго, догадается о моих грязных мыслях и просто сбежит. Я даже не допускаю такой возможности, что все мои фантазии об этом мальчике могут стать реальностью. Естественно, это полнейшая чушь. И неважно, что я нахожу его очень сексуальным, это абсолютно не имеет значения, ведь он-то меня точно сексуальным не находит, меня вообще, если уж на то пошло, мало кто таковым находит, и я в целом смирился с этим.   
  
Я смотрю на Стефана, стоящего передо мной в моем длинном халате, и вдруг говорю себе: А может, еще рано смиряться? Действительно, я мог бы и попробовать, мне не стоит сдаваться и опускать руки, мне ведь всего-то двадцать семь, у меня еще есть шанс, может, и на меня, в конце концов, любитель найдется.  
  
У Стефана мокрые волосы. Такие смешные, такие милые, думаю я, такие мокрые и волнистые. Мой халат слегка распахнут на его груди, и я вижу его белую кожу. Эта белизна не похожа на мою бледность, Стефан выглядит здоровым и цветущим, тогда когда я попросту выгляжу как наркоман-доходяга, коих по всей Вене шатается не в малом количестве.   
  
Стефан откидывает голову назад и встряхивает волосами. Я заворожено наблюдаю за этой картиной, чуть ли не открыв рот, и тут Стефан говорит:  
  
\- Может, пойдем в постель?  
  
Что? Что он имеет в виду? Я чувствую, как у меня дрожат пальцы, а Стефан внимательно изучает меня, он внимательно смотрит на меня и улыбается:  
  
\- Я хочу спать. А ты, Андреас?  
  
Ах, ну, конечно же – спать! И как я сразу не подумал об этом, вот ведь же идиот, тут же напридумывал всякого ненужного, всякой ерунды, самонадеянно повернул ситуацию именно в ту сторону, в которую мне хотелось. Я киваю и бормочу:  
  
\- Ну, да, в смысле, конечно, если ты хочешь.   
  
\- Очень хочу, - тихо говорит Стефан, прямо у самого моего уха, совсем рядом, так что его губы, его теплые, мягкие губы почти касаются моей кожи. Я изумленно смотрю на него, но он выпрямляется и беззлобно смеется. Я, может быть, чего-то не понял, но он издевается надо мной? Или, быть может, не издевается, он…просто он…   
  
Меня не перестает трясти. Я неуклюже встаю с табуретки, на которой сидел, но мои ноги подкашиваются, и я поневоле хватаюсь за плечо Стефана, я не хотел, но внезапно оказываюсь в его объятиях. Близко, настолько близко, что я даже не могу дышать. Это действительно странно, мне кажется, что я лишь пошатнулся, а он сам решил меня обнять. Я только оперся о его плечо, но он притянул меня к себе, будто ему этого хотелось…хотелось прикоснуться ко мне.  
  
Стефан осторожно отодвигает меня от себя и говорит:  
  
\- Еле удержал. Что-то это с тобой, ты еле на ногах стоишь и весь дрожишь.  
  
Я вяло улыбаюсь ему, следуя его привычке отвечать на все улыбкой, и машу рукой:  
  
\- Нет, нет, все в порядке.  
  
Он все еще рядом. Он все еще близко, хоть и не обнимает меня, а это плохо, мне нужно отойти от него, мне нельзя приближаться к нему ближе, чем на несколько метров. Только вот где он будет спать, ведь у меня всего одна кровать? Я иду в спальню и чувствую, как он идет за мной. Я ощущаю его присутствие везде, мне теперь кажется, что если даже он будет на кухне, а я в спальне, я все равно буду чувствовать его. Ощущать его так, как минуту назад, когда он обнял меня. Господи, мне ни в коем случае нельзя подпускать его к себе! Ты сможешь это, Андреас, у тебя получится, ты сильный, ты не должен поддаваться глупым ощущениям и ложным надеждам, уверяю себя я, но у меня трясутся колени.  
  
Я совсем забываю о кипятке и желании напоить Стефана чаем и вспоминаю об этом только в спальне, но мне уже совсем неохота возвращаться обратно, мало ли что снова может выкинуть этот Стефан. Я в отчаянье оглядываю комнату, у меня совсем нет мебели, только шкаф, маленький столик и кровать, довольно-таки большая, просто большущая кровать. Эта кровать словно увеличилась с того момента, как я ее в последний раз видел. Мне вдруг становится страшно – эта кровать, она тоже против меня, она хочет лишить меня последних сил. Конечно, она грязная и холодная, но она такая большая, она будто шепчет мне: “Я готова принять вас обоих. Вы тут оба поместитесь, смотри, Андреас, сколько места…”  
  
\- Ты что-то сказал? – вздрогнув, я оборачиваюсь в сторону Стефана. Мне показалось, он что-то сказал.  
Стефан с усмешкой показывает на мою кровать и отчетливо произносит:  
  
\- Смотри, Андреас, сколько места! Я и не знал, что у тебя та-а-акая огромная кровать, мы можем спать на ней вместе…  
  
\- Чего ради?! – резко прерываю его я, наверное, слишком грубо, потому что Стефан замолкает и немного встревожено смотрит на меня. Мне кажется, его изумрудные глаза дрожат. Он красивый. Он не просто симпатичный, вдруг понимаю я, он очень красивый. Это открытие, этот факт чертовски волнует меня, и я понимаю, что впервые в своей жизни буду спать на одной кровати с таким красивым человеком.  
  
\- Ладно, хорошо, - сдаюсь я. Мне не хочется спорить и привлекать к себе внимание своим глупым страхом оказаться рядом с ним. Я просто скромно лягу на один край кровати, а он ляжет на другой – и все будет в полном порядке. Ты просто параноик, Андреас, вот и все. Настоящий параноик.   
  
Мне кажется, что я успокоил сам себя, так я думаю и откидываю одеяло. Я говорю:   
  
\- К счастью, тут есть две подушки, так что никаких неудобств. Одеяло второе вроде бы должно быть в шкафу, но я не уверен, поэтому…поэтому…  
  
Я чувствую, как пальцы Стефана касаются моего плеча. Совсем легонько, но меня снова начинает трясти, и я медленно поворачиваюсь к нему.   
  
Его лицо настолько близко, что я ощущаю его дыхание. Теплое среди всего этого холода, оно касается моей кожи, оно ласкает мою кожу, и Стефан выдыхает совсем рядом с моими губами:  
  
\- Спасибо тебе, Андреас.  
  
\- Не стоит благодарностей. Правда…, - я теряю нить моих мыслей, потому что он подобрался так близко, и я чувствую его дыхание. Все это никогда не закончится, еще целая ночь впереди, а я уже не могу выносить его близость, - это неважно. Я понимаю, в каком ты положении и…  
  
\- Ты хочешь меня, Андреас?  
  
\- Извини, ЧТО?  
  
\- Ты меня хочешь?  
  
Я испуганно смотрю на Стефана. Он шутит, он, наверное, шутит, какая глупость, чертова глупость, такого не может быть просто! И я шепчу, а мое жалкое, слабое, похотливое тело дрожит:  
  
\- В знак благодарности что ли?  
  
Стефан смеется, запрокинув голову, а я осознаю, что сморозил чушь. Со мной это всегда случается, ну, может быть, и не всегда, но достаточно часто, когда я так сильно волнуюсь. Я смотрю на то, как смеется Стефан, и понимаю, что я не имею права. Я не должен к нему прикасаться, я просто хотел помочь ему, хотя сейчас я, если говорить честно, абсолютно не помню, чего я в действительности хотел тогда в клубе, когда предложил ему переночевать у меня. Конечно, я хочу его, я хочу его сейчас больше всего на свете, даже больше денег и больше, чем уехать из этого проклятого города, но я не могу его коснуться. Сам не знаю почему. Меня трясет от желания и волнения, но я не могу даже пошевелиться.   
  
Стефан вдруг перестает смеяться и как-то странно смотрит на меня. Я бы назвал этот взгляд “нежным” или “теплым”, но это лишь мои мысли, в действительности все по-другому. Это всего лишь странный взгляд и ничего более. И Стефан говорит:  
  
\- И это тоже. Знак благодарности, называй это как хочешь…но, конечно, дело не только в благодарности. Ну так что, ты до сих пор не ответил. Просто скажи, все нормально, Андреас, просто скажи.  
  
Я ошеломленно смотрю в его красивое лицо и тихо говорю:  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Нет? Ты уверен, что нет? – изумленно спрашивает меня Стефан. Его пальцы осторожно касаются моей щеки, и я морщусь, потому что не знаю, как реагировать на этот жест, - но тебе ведь нравятся мужчины?  
  
\- Да, - говорю я, потому что мне нет никакого смысла все скрывать. Он догадался об этом с первой минуты. Кто же он вообще, черт подери, такой, этот Стефан? Откуда он взялся в моей жизни? Почему он в ней появился? Я просто любовался им со стороны, тогда, в клубе, я думал, что возможно большее, и до сих пор почему-то не думаю.  
  
\- Со мной что-то не так?  
  
Я качаю головой.  
  
\- Наоборот. Все очень даже так. Все даже слишком ТАК...  
  
Не знаю я, правильно ли я сделал, когда это сказал, но Стефан неожиданно улыбается. Он прижимается ко мне и говорит мне на ухо:  
  
\- Успокойся, я все понял. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что сможешь сделать это в любой момент, когда захочешь. Это просто, Андреас…  
  
\- Хорошо-хорошо. Черт! – я отстраняю его от себя, потому что еще чуть-чуть, и я не выдержу. Я не знаю, что я могу сделать, но мне даже и знать не хочется. Этот мальчик, это неизвестно откуда свалившееся мне на голову чудо предлагает мне себя, и я не понимаю, в чем проблема, но я не могу. Может, просто потому что я не верю в это все. До сих пор не верю, и мне кажется, согласись я сейчас, и все исчезнет. И он в том числе, его больше не будет рядом, а я хочу, вдруг с каким-то сладким, затаенным где-то глубоко-глубоко во мне чувством осознаю я, что хочу, чтобы он остался здесь. Надолго. Может быть, даже и навсегда.  
  
Пока я размышлял над этим всем, Стефан без моего ведома откинул одеяло и забрался в мою кровать и теперь смотрит на меня, он ждет, что я сделаю. И я просто забираюсь к нему. Я снова дрожу, я сегодня абсолютно сам не свой, именно это выражение подходит лучше всего, чтобы описать мое сегодняшнее состояние, но мне на это плевать. Я лежу и смотрю на Стефана, а он на меня, и мне ужасно это нравится. Мне хочется, чтобы он смотрел на меня вечно.   
  
\- У тебя уже много было мужчин? – тихо спрашивает он, - ты выглядишь так, будто и не было совсем…  
Ну и вопросики у этого Стефана, боже мой! Я в первый раз за всю ночь улыбаюсь без всякого нервоза:  
  
\- О, больше, чем ты думаешь.  
  
Он выразительно поднимает брови, и я киваю. Дрожь почти проходит, и мне просто хорошо рядом со Стефаном. Я лежу рядом с ним, смотрю в потолок и теперь уже не думаю абсолютно ни о чем. Стефан вдруг прижимается ко мне. Он кладет голову мне на грудь, а правую руку чуть ниже поперек тела и тихо говорит:  
  
\- Я могу здесь остаться? Я имею в виду, вообще остаться. Не только на сегодняшнюю ночь.  
  
Глупый вопрос. Ужасно глупый, ему не стоило его мне задавать. И как он мог еще не понять, что я только и думаю о том, чтобы он здесь остался. Вообще остался, не только на сегодняшнюю ночь. Я настолько погружаюсь в свои мысли, что забываю о вопросе Стефана, и он торопливо продолжает:  
  
\- Я достану деньги завтра. Сколько нужно? Думаю, что смогу достать около 500-600 евро…  
  
\- Стефан, - спокойно и довольно твердо перерываю его я, - замолчи, пожалуйста.  
  
Он послушно замолкает, и я ощущаю, как он дышит. Его дыхание забирается под мою рубашку. Я зажмуриваюсь, как же это хорошо все-таки, когда кто-то лежит рядом с тобой и его дыхание настолько теплое, что тебе не нужны батареи даже холодной-холодной зимой в жалкой квартирке посреди Вены.   
  
Волосы Стефана уже просохли, они волнистые и пушистые, такие приятные на ощупь. Я касаюсь пальцами волос Стефана, осторожно глажу его по голове, и шепчу:  
  
\- Оставайся всегда со мной, мое маленькое теплое сокровище.  
  
\- Что? – переспрашивает Стефан, приподнимая голову и заглядывая мне в глаза. Он ничего не расслышал, и это неудивительно, ведь я не хотел, чтобы он это услышал. Я довольно-таки скромный человек, скрытный, я бы даже сказал, и мне не хочется, чтобы такие вещи слышал кто-то кроме меня.  
  
Поэтому Стефан вопросительно смотрит на меня, а я, едва заметно улыбаюсь и качаю головой: “Ничего”. И я думаю про себя, что мне нужно время. Мне нужно много времени, чтобы привыкнуть к Стефану, но это время будет другим, оно больше не будет холодным, оно не будет дождливым, в нем не будет идти снег и дуть ледяной ветер, который продирает тебя до костей, когда ты возвращаешься домой со своей чертовой работы, где тебе платят так, что ты задерживаешь квартплату, чтобы не умереть с голоду. Теперь определенно все будет другим, думаю я, и вдруг слышу, как Стефан говорит:  
  
\- Я устал, Андреас. Ты не представляешь, как я устал. Я уже полгода живу в Вене, если это, конечно, можно назвать “живу”, эти жалкие скитания от одной кровати к другой, от одного скользкого типчика, вроде того в ресторане, к другому, точно такому же. У меня нет квартиры, как у тебя, у меня нет совсем ничего, и это ужасно, Андреас. Это просто кошмарно, иногда я могу позволить себе снять номер в отеле и пожить там немного, но потом у меня заканчиваются деньги. У меня нет даже вещей, я хожу в чужих…а знаешь, я заметил тебя в том клубе с самого начала.  
  
\- Правда? Это действительно интересно, Стефан, - вставляю я, не переставая проводить рукой по его волосам и наслаждаясь великолепным ощущением того, как эти мягкие пряди скользят сквозь мои пальцы.  
  
\- Интересно? Это скорее странно. Обычно я не смотрю по сторонам никогда, но тебя я заметил. Ты сидел один в этом дрянном клубе, и я подумал, раз ты сидишь там в одиночестве, значит, у тебя какие-то большие проблемы. Может, даже больше, чем мои, хотя тогда мне казалось, что хуже чем то, как живу я, просто не бывает. Я увидел, что ты смотришь на меня, ты постоянно смотрел на меня, и мне в тот момент захотелось вытворить что-нибудь этакое, ну ты понимаешь, о чем я. И потом тот тип стал облизывать мои пальцы и я…  
  
Я резко притягиваю Стефана к себе, приподнимаю и кладу его на себя, сверху на свое тощее тело, и как мне только сил на это хватает, и целую его в губы. Я делаю это, просто чтобы он замолчал, у меня и в мыслях нет, что этот поцелуй перерастет границы обычного и станет чем-то другим. Не поцелуем, а формой какого-то странного, особенного соития, похожего на извращенный сексуальный акт. Губы Стефана влажные и горячие, они слипаются с моими губами так, что мне кажется, нас больше нельзя разъединить, да и нужно ли? Язык Стефана касается внутренней стороны моих верхних зубов, он гладит мое небо, и я чувствую сладковатый вкус его слюны. Я задыхаюсь от счастья и от тяжести Стефана, он лежит на мне, и я ощущаю все его тело – сквозь тонкую ткань халата я ощущаю, как он возбужден.  
  
Я кусаю его нижнюю губу, мне хочется прокусить ее до крови, но не для того, чтобы сделать Стефану больно, нет, конечно, просто я хочу чувствовать его изнутри. Я целую его, но это только кожа, гладкая, приятно пахнущая кожа, это только слизистые оболочки, горячие и влажные – это только он снаружи. Я понимаю, что мне никогда не ощутить его полностью, несмотря на то, что эта безумная, навязчивая идея бьется внутри моего сознания, и я крепко обнимаю Стефана и целую его губы все сильнее и сильнее…  
  
Он с трудом отрывается от меня. Он тяжело дышит, я вижу, как вздымается его грудь под моим халатом. Он аккуратно соскальзывает с меня и ложится рядом, уткнувшись носом в мой бок, и шепчет:  
  
\- Андреас, ты ненормальный. Ты действительно не хочешь меня сейчас?  
  
\- Я не хочу тебя сейчас, я хочу тебя потом…и всегда. Только тебя, мое сокровище. У меня сегодня очень удачный день, я отыскал тебя, и к черту квартплату, пропади она пропадом и все остальное вместе с ней! - отвечаю ему абсолютно ненормальный и практически влюбленный я, и Стефан, удовлетворившись этим ответом, замолкает.   
  
Он и правда очень устал, мой маленький, драгоценный Стефан, и он засыпает практически через несколько минут. Я слышу, как он тихонько сопит рядом, и думаю о мере человеческого счастья. Стану ли я еще более счастливым, если пересплю с ним завтра утром, когда он будет еще совсем сонным? И возможно ли мне быть счастливее, чем сейчас…возможно ли такое вообще? Я должен подумать над этим, должен, но, к несчастью, я тоже засыпаю. А, может быть, я засыпаю, наоборот, к счастью, и мне вовсе не стоит думать обо всем этом. Ведь жизнь – такая сложная штука, что, если еще и относиться к ней сложно, то легко запутаться, и тогда и вовсе уже нельзя будет понять, где жизнь, а где твое отношение…


End file.
